Mischief Makers - Part 4
by Diezi
Summary: The final installment. The Mischief Makers and their allies fight to take down Bad Loki and thwart his efforts to destroy the Jotun.
1. Chapter 1 - We are Jotun

**Part Four: Chapter One - We are Jotun**

* * *

Phil Coulson was the best wedding gift Clint could have imagined. The senior agent proved cool under pressure, demanding of excellence, and had the finesse needed to collaborate with Odin and his spymaster, which helped alleviate some of the stress on Clint so he could focus more on the team and their mission.

As promised, Director Fury delivered them a small legion of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best soldiers with the Avengers included. When Clint went out to the bifrost to meet them, he took Coulson with him for added dramatic effect, trumping the thrill of the space trip with an unexpected reunion.

Thor strode forward, placing his hand on Coulson's shoulder and expressed his great pleasure at seeing him again. Pepper took a moment to recover from the shock and started to cry before rushing to embrace her friend. Then Tony stepped up, his look angry and conflicted. "Stupid spooks and their secrets," he complained, then gave Phil a quick, awkward hug that was as uncomfortably comical as it was touching.

"You must tell us the tale of your triumphant victory over death," Thor insisted once the group had been introduced to Heimdall.

Phil looked unnerved. "That is a story for another time. Right now we have work to do."

Two days later, after another uneventful trip to the Jotunheim, Clint complained to Phil and Rosner, "I think we're going about this wrong. The sentries won't let us near the capital, let alone speak to Queen Farbauti."

"This isn't our call," Coulson said. "We've told the Frost Giants everything we know and what we want."

"They aren't listening," Clint insisted.

"Lack of response doesn't mean they're not listening."

"They don't trust us. We need Montoya."

"Have faith, Agent Barton," Rosner said from the back seat. "Farbauti is no fool."

As they approached the palace, Clint spotted Mike Hopper and Sif walking along the line of various transport and assault vehicles parked at the edge of the palace gardens. It cheered him to see them together.

A large group of people stood around the workstations when Clint, Phil and Rosner entered the command center. Wrapping his arms around Natasha as he peeked over the top of her head, Clint asked, "What are we looking at?"

Skye directed the group's attention to the computer terminals and responded, "We scanned the pages of Loki's spellbook into the computers because it's kind of like his playbook, and we thought it would be good for everyone to know his tricks. Well, not only did we convert all the script into text files, but we made digital copies of the pages themselves." She gestured to the image on the screen. "This page has a weird shadow on it."

"Scanning error?" Maria Hill suggested.

"No," Dr. Fitz said. "We scanned that particular page three times. A similar effect appeared each time."

Skye brought up all three images on the screens, pointing out a faint, grayish blur at the bottom of each page.

"The grimoire is imbued with raw shadow essence," Odin said. "Perhaps it is simply interfering with the machinery."

"If that was true," Tony said, perking up from his own terminal beside them, "all or most of the scanned images would be distorted."

"Where's the book?" Clint said, not seeing it anywhere.

"Bruce and Jane have it in the workshop taking readings," Tony said. "We're trying to set the detection device to Bad Loki's distinct signature."

Natasha asked, "How are you doing that exactly?"

"We took samples of those marks left on the floor from the dark fiends. Also, Dr. Simmons pulled some DNA off the arrow that Bad Loki broke and matched it with Loki's medical file and the skin traces Dr. Lloyd collected from under Brandon Shale's fingernails."

Fitz said, jumping in, "We're interfacing the magic detection device to the new security sensors. Essentially, if Bad Loki dares show up again, the system will activate specialized force fields around him."

Clint clarified, "He'll be trapped."

"Yes and no. He won't be able to move through the force fields, but we can't stop him from leaving."

"So, the detection device is here?"

Tony nodded. "One of them is here. We have three now—this one, another on the helicarrier and the third at Stark Tower."

Clint was astounded. "You've been busy."

"Cami's insights helped a lot and Fury pulled together an impressive crew of engineers to assist us. Now if we can just finish programming and installing them."

The group followed as Tony headed across the hall past the posted guards and into the workshop where Thor watched Jane and Bruce tinker with a tall, yet compact machine with blinking readouts, touch-screen interfaces and surprisingly few cables running to and from it.

Hill asked, "How long until it's ready?"

JARVIS's precise response was, "At the current rate, this device will be operational in two hours twenty-five minutes."

Tony pulled the shadow grimoire out of the scanner beside Jane and walked it over to them.

Noting an encouraging look from Odin, Clint reached out and took the spellbook, placing it on the worktable in front of him. He flipped through the pages as people crowded around. He found the page in question, which described the self-duplication spell. Clint activated his magic and blinked through the resulting pressure in his head. When his vision cleared and settled on the grimoire, he saw in large script at the bottom of the right-side page four simple words: _Remember the master's rule_.

Clint read the words aloud to the group.

"The Rules," Rosner said with worry. "There are so many."

Odin nodded distractedly. "As far as I recall, no one has ever collected them all in one place. We'll have to search."

"What are the Rules?" Clint asked.

"Exactly what you might think. There are rules to the workings of life, death, magic, science, knowledge… every aspect of creation and destruction. For instance, when Loki invoked the undoing of the shadow serpent, the Destroyer's Rule went into effect."

"To bring about the end of another is to lose part of yourself," Thor quoted. "That is the Destroyer's Rule."

"I do not know the Master's Rule," Odin confessed, "but if it's noted on that spell and obscured by powerful shadow magic, we must assume Loki's double does not want us to discover its meaning."

"Then we must search it out," Rosner said. "Can I have access to Loki's library?"

Odin agreed, admitting that he and the queen hadn't had as much time to look through Loki's books as they'd hoped.

"We can help," Hill said.

The group returned to the command center in time to intercept a call from Heimdall over the team line. "I regret to report that the hunters' village on the outskirts of the Jotunheim is no more."

Clint asked, "What do you mean 'no more'?"

"There appears to have been a large explosion. Nothing stands or stirs within the village boundaries."

Rosner asked with care, "Could Midgardian weaponry have played a part in this tragedy?"

"Bad Loki has Marcus Rodriguez," Natasha said, "and explosives are his specialty."

Clint insisted, "We should have Dr. Montoya explain our side to the Jotun before Queen Farbauti finds out first."

Rosner drew Odin away for a private deliberation. The king gave a slow and pensive nod and ordered the guards to fetch the psychologist from the dungeons.

Coulson sent his techs across the hall to assist Dr. Foster when Montoya arrived so Thor, Bruce and Tony could be present. Drawing over two chairs, Coulson offered the nervous Montoya one then sat so they were facing each other at the center of the collective.

"We've been colleagues for almost ten years," he said to her. "I never would have guessed you weren't who you claimed."

"I've lived on Midgard for over a thousand years," the doctor told them. "I learned to blend in."

Hill picked up a tablet from the workstation beside her. "Your file says you were abandoned on the streets of Mexico City at the age of five."

"Every fifty to sixty years, I start over with a new identity in a new location. I've had plenty of time to travel your realm, learn your cultures and position myself where I wanted."

"You've been spying on us," Hill accused.

Phil added more delicately, "That sort of thing can be hard to forgive."

"Spying for whom?" Montoya asked. "I took refuge in the agency, hopeful that I would find a way home some day. What would Frost Giants do with intelligence reports or classified codes? The Jotun would never attempt an attack on a technologically-advanced Midgard."

Mindful of the casual tone Coulson was trying to establish with her, Clint approached and crouched down beside them. "The hunters' village has been destroyed in an explosion. We assume Bad Loki did it."

She nodded, continuing to look perplexed.

Clint said, "I know you're not a bad person. In my vision, Farbauti asked you to take her baby to Midgard to save him from being killed."

Montoya studied Clint's features, fending off emotion. "Yes, but I failed her."

"Tell us," Thor prompted.

"We were at war with Asgard. The first of Odin's men had reached the temple when I arrived with the baby. They chased me as I ran to the portal. I suffered a head wound and fell. Only when I awoke in Midgard did I find that the baby wasn't with me."

"You dropped him," Odin muttered, his gaze low and staring off into memory.

Montoya countered just as softly, "And you took him."

Hill stepped up behind Coulson's chair. "You're talking about Loki, right?"

Clint noticed Rosner's surprise.

"Is this true?" the Royal Inquisitor asked. "Loki is Farbauti's son?"

"Yes," Odin said.

Rosner's brow furrowed and his tone hardened. "You never entrusted this important information to me, and yet, these agents of Midgard appear to know the story."

"What difference would it have made?" Odin asked.

Thor said in a sad, telling tone, "If anyone deserved to know, it was Loki."

After a respectful silence, Montoya stood to address Odin. "The team will need safe passage into the Jotunheim. Let me speak to Farbauti."

The king stepped closer. "I assume you will not return once you have reunited with your sister."

"There is no reason to return if only a prison cell awaits me."

Odin looked to Maria. "Should I release her, Commander Hill? Her knowledge is more dangerous to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Earth than Asgard."

Hill took the time to shift her gaze between the Avengers, offering them each an opportunity to voice their opinion. Bruce put it best when he said, "She's really only guilty of hiding her identity. Under similar circumstances, I'm sure most of us would have done the same."

"I want to go home," Montoya admitted, "but I won't put the lives of these people at risk to do it."

With some consideration, Hill said, "Let her go."

There was a delay while some clothes were found to accommodate Montoya's Jotun form. Then Rosner was sidetracked with some inquisitor business and asked that his daughters be allowed to go in his place. So, finally a small group headed out, leaving the SUV outside the bifrost and Montoya waiting until the last moment to change her appearance and attire.

This time when they landed at the bifrost site outside the Frost Giant capital, the guards were visibly shaken to see a Jotun. Montoya/Ashaunti told them who she was and requested an audience with Queen Farbauti. One of the guards hurried away and returned within a half hour to escort them.

Clint used his magical sight to scan their surroundings as they moved through the cold, desolate landscape and into the elaborate caverns these Jotun had carved out of the cliffs and mountains. He took particular interest in the decorative stonework as they entered the throne chamber.

Seeing her now for the second time, Clint decided that Queen Farbauti was quite stunning for a Jotun. Her thick, black hair hung easily to her waist and was adorned with long chains of polished rocks and gemstones. She wore a dress of dark gray fur and black hides, but no footwear.

The guards flanking the throne gripped large clubs of rock and ice and fidgeted uneasily as the queen stood and moved forward to get a closer look at the group and the charm necklaces they wore.

Ashaunti bowed. So, everyone followed her example.

"You do have the look of my sister," Farbauti said, reaching out to touch the side of her face.

"I have no secrets from you."

The queen's expression brightened. "I will speak with my sister alone," she said and ushered Ashaunti away before any of them could get a word in edgewise.

It was at least two hours, likely longer, before the sisters returned. "Clint Barton, approach," Farbauti commanded as she retook her throne.

Clint moved closer, stopping at the midway point.

"You attacked one of my settlements."

Clint wished that Coulson or Diani was handling this. Trying to keep sincere and dignified, Clint said, "We rescued our man and left. This new attack wasn't our doing."

"I have the gift to read minds, Clint Barton. Did my sister tell you?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Does that concern you?"

Mindful of the many secrets S.H.I.E.L.D. had entrusted him with over the years, he answered, "A little bit."

"Ashaunti tells me that you are a seer, and…" her tone softened, "a friend of my son."

"Yes."

"Will you submit to my examination?"

Clint turned to look at his companions.

"Queen Farbauti," Coulson said with respect, "Agent Barton possesses knowledge that is important to the safety of our people."

"Do you fear for him or the knowledge he holds?"

"Both. He is a friend."

Ashaunti leaned close to the queen, whispering in her ear.

"You wish permission to pursue this _Bad Loki_ in my kingdom," the queen said. "That will not be granted unless I am allowed to view these visions you've had, Clint Barton."

Clint wasn't a big talker. Her ultimatum gave him just the excuse he needed to take action. Coulson called out with caution and the Jotun guards lifted their clubs as Clint approached Farbauti.

"We need your help to stop Bad Loki's plans," he said. "Go ahead. Read my mind."

Clint had been shivering since they arrived in the Jotunheim. When the queen slipped off the stone throne to sit on the floor beside him, a more intense cold radiated from her that bit at his face and made him flinch.

She said in a smooth, apologetic tone, "I forget how delicate some races are to our chill. I will warm my touch." There was a noticeable change in the severity of the cold around them when she reached out and rested the heel of her large palm against Clint's forehead. The sensation was comparable to applying ice to an injury. "Show me the visions," she prompted.

The explosion at Odin's palace. Clint and his dad at the hospital. Cami in Niflheim. Clint, Natasha and their son. Farbauti's plea to Ashaunti. Bad Loki's prison. And finally Cami and Edie. Clint remembered it all with astounding clarity, passing from one scene to the next with an ease similar to switching channels on a television.

"Few can see so much," Farbauti said, pulling back her hand. "Are you sure you will be able to give up this power?"

Clint clenched his jaws, taking time to choose his words. "I have to. The power hurts me, and I made a promise."

She assessed him and his companions with intuitive eyes that, though they were deep red in color, still made Clint think of Loki. Rising from the floor to retake her throne, Farbauti called for a messenger. To him, she said, "We have a traitor to the realms hiding in our kingdom and scheming against us. Make it known to all our people that the forces of Asgard and Midgard are coming to rid the Jotunheim of this menace. There is to be no quarreling with them."

"As you command, my queen," the messenger said, bowing deeply, but looking troubled as he departed.

"You have our utmost respect and appreciation, your majesty," Diani said. "May we take our leave to deliver this news to the All-Father?"

"You may go." She gestured to Clint. "This one will stay."

"Why?" Clint asked, speaking loud and fast enough to interrupt his group's objections.

"I know where his dungeon is," Farbauti said. "He dares to hold Jotun children in the bowels of my own city, directly under our feet near the same cavern where you saw me and my sister in your vision."

"Let us help," Mitzi said, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived.

"No more may enter the capital without my permission," Farbauti insisted. "I wish Clint Barton to join my warriors in this task. He will watch for the traitor and his tricks."

"We cannot leave you here alone," Mitzi told Clint.

Diani concurred. "Odin and our father will be vexed."

"And Lady Natasha," Mitzi added.

"I'll return to Asgard," Coulson decided, "to let everyone know what is happening."

Mitzi implored Farbauti, "Diani and I wish to accompany in the rescue." She slipped her longsword from its sheath at her side, holding it out so the queen could see the black, archaic designs etched into the polished metal. "Bad Loki is a creation of shadow magic and should be susceptible to damage from our specter blades."

Farbauti looked impressed. "You are descendants of the Wraith Hunters. Very well. I accept your help."

* * *

Cami's dreams were strange, disjointed integrations of too many different ideas, sounds and images. She had the distinct feeling that the complicated weaving was more outside her influence than normal. So, when she managed to awaken and realized that her mind wasn't clearing as expected, she had no choice but to take some deep breaths and start sorting through it all.

Television programs, cell phone conversations, radio broadcasts, satellite imagery, security cameras, the Global Positioning System—the range of input brushing up against her brain strained and confused her thought processes. Her mind felt over stimulated and Cami feared what would happen if she couldn't switch it off.

Cami slipped into the bathroom to take some painkillers. Then she left the bedroom, making her way downstairs to find Loki standing at the front room window in the dark, looking out at the world beyond the glass. Cami suspected he mulled over something profound and wondered how long he'd make her wait to reveal it. He turned his head to acknowledge her presence as she sidled up to wrap her arms around him.

"He will follow me," Loki said, as if she should instinctively understand his ponderings.

"Bad Loki?" she guessed.

He nodded. "No matter where I go."

With a low wince, Cami pressed her forehead against his chest. "I can't take this," she said. "My magic won't behave."

He kissed the top of her head. "We should leave."

Cami rubbed at her temples, releasing a disappointed sigh as she thought of the Murphys and the circumstances surrounding the brief visit. "Yeah, I guess."

The couple returned to their room to change, not talking about a plan or anything else. They heard when Joyce and Bobbie stirred in their room and got up. Cami opened her door, stepping back in silent invitation for them to enter.

"Taking off?" Bobbie asked, walking in behind Joyce and filling the doorway with his large frame.

Cami couldn't meet their sad, questioning gazes. "It's complicated."

"We're grateful for everything," Loki said with keen politeness, "and it was nice to meet you both."

When Joyce pulled her into a tight, lasting embrace, Cami's emotions got the better of her. "Don't be mad at me, okay?"

Joyce's voice muddled with emotion too. "Of course not. Do what you have to do. We'll be here, honey." She then handed Cami off to Bobbie and went to Loki, who curbed his own discomfort to allow a quick hug.

"You need a few bags so you can pack some things?" Bobbie asked.

"We're going back to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Loki said. "We'll be fine."

Cami broke out of Bobbie's hug to wipe at her face. "We should call in then," she said to Loki. "You happen to know the number?"

When Loki said that he did, Bobbie rushed to retrieve his cell phone and brought it to him.

Cami sat on the bed, staring at the floor and wringing her hands while Loki made the call. Joyce settled beside Cami to fluff her hair and straighten her outfit as if making her presentable for an important meeting. Cami almost mentioned that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't care about her appearance, but didn't because Joyce meant well.

"This is Trainee Thomas Murphy," Loki informed the agency operator. "My new authentication code is eight, bravo, one, romeo, two. I'm requesting extraction for myself and Trainee Barton from nine fifty-seven Eagle Ridge Road, Cedar Falls, Iowa."

Cami heard the operator's response amid the other noises in her head. "Your code is verified," the woman said. "Is this a secure line, Trainee Murphy?"

"No."

"State the priority level of your request."

"Four with high probability of escalation."

"Noted. Please hold."

Loki stepped close to caress Cami's cheek. "Stop biting your lip," he requested, his tone soft.

Cami hadn't realized she was doing that. She rubbed at the soreness there, feeling the indents from her teeth.

"You look so tired," Joyce said to her.

Between her tears, worry and the continuous strain to manage her magic, Cami felt sapped.

"If this is going to take a while," Bobbie said, "I'll start a pot of coffee."

They went downstairs, once again gathering around the kitchen table, but Loki paced with the phone.

In time, Director Fury came on the line. "We've requested that Cedar Falls P.D. transport you to the regional airport in Waterloo. We're still working on what happens after that, and your police escort is ten minutes out."

Loki stepped clear of the kitchen, speaking low. "I'd like to get moving, Sir. Is there somewhere we can meet them?"

"Just hold tight. We'll get you to a secure facility as soon as we can."

"I don't believe any location is going to be secure enough. We should rejoin the team."

"Understood. I'll inform your family." After a brief pause, Nick asked, "How is Cami?"

Cami shook her head as Loki turned back to look at her, his eyes questioning. "She's managing—for now."

"Catch your ride. We'll work through the details and be in touch."

Loki had just hung up and handed the phone back to Bobbie when the doorbell rang.

"That was fast," Cami said.

The group moved to the front room where Joyce opened the door to reveal Dalton Peck dressed in black attire and aiming a handgun. "Move back," he ordered the stunned and paling Joyce before pushing into the house.

Cami grabbed Joyce, pulling her behind her. About the same moment, Loki sidestepped in front of Bobbie.

The burn in Cami's chest intensified. She focused on the energy, trying to keep it contained. She considered the option of unleashing it and hope for an effect that would work to their advantage, but decided not to take the chance with the others so close to her.

"What is this?" Bobbie asked. His tone hardened. "How dare you!"

Loki silenced him with a stare and cautious shake of his head.

A figure stood on the dark porch behind Dalton. As the man moved to enter, Cami recognized the balding head, round features and thin, wire glasses of Arlo Vahdati, manager of the Vermilion Blaze and business associate of Victor Drago. He wore a satisfied smile as he took in the group, but settled his gaze on Loki.

"So, now you're British, Mr. Lukin?"

Loki offered him a coy, yet temporary smile. "I didn't recognize your security man before."

"Our options were limited. Truthfully, I didn't expect surveillance on the Murphys to pan out, but we've caught you both."

"To what end?"

It impressed Cami that Loki seemed so calm. Both she and Joyce were trembling.

Vahdati narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, showing the ugly purple scar Loki had given him on his right hand. "I haven't decided."

Through the open door, Cami saw lights then a dark, unmarked van pull in front of the house.

Dalton noted the arrival and asked, "Are we taking all of them?"

"We have no further use for the parents."

Dalton's gun was pointed at Cami. "Sorry Joyce," he said, and then ordered Cami to move.

"I suggest you point that my way instead." A sudden sweep of ice-blue covered Loki's features. The room filled with a fierce chill as he leveled his intense blood-red eyes on the men, grinning wide.

"My God!" Vahdati cried out and stumbled back.

Loki lunged at Dalton before he could turn his body, tackling the broad man to the floor.

Cami knew what Loki wanted her to do. "Run!" she ordered, herding the terrified Joyce and Bobbie toward the short hall into the kitchen.

* * *

Dalton fought with a vengeance as they wrestled for the gun, proving that he was very strong and agile and prompting Loki to not hold back. He blocked an attempted punch, delivered one of his own then got a good grip on Dalton's wrists. He let his body temperature plummet, causing immediate and severe cold damage to the flesh. Dalton howled in pain and panic as ice formed over the blackened, dying skin.

Vahdati screamed, "Shoot him!" to his men as he ran from the porch toward the van.

Loki snatched the gun from Dalton's loosening grip and rolled away from him to avoid gunfire that flew through the open doorway. The large, front window shattered, showering glass on him as he flattened out on the carpet.

_Hel will watch over me,_ he tried to reassure himself.

Mixed in with the loud bangs and destruction were distant sirens and, to his surprise, a rumble of thunder. When the men stopped firing to reload, Loki scurried to the corner, sitting with his back to the wall so he could cover the front door. He eyed the still and silent Dalton as his heart pounded and potent adrenaline coursed through his system.

Moments later, shouts, more gunfire and loud crashes and crunching of metal arose from the front yard and street. This unseen carnage lasted less than a minute then a new, larger form stepped into the house, clad in dark blue and silver armor and a long red cape.

Loki felt quick anger and embarrassment as Thor moved forward to ask if he was injured. "No, I'm fine." He lowered the gun, shifting back to his Human form and begrudgingly accepted Thor's assistance in standing.

Cami rushed in from the kitchen, sharing a quick hug with Thor before easing into Loki's offered embrace. She admitted while holding him tight, "I was so scared for you."

She was soon followed by the Murphys, who were shocked at the sight of their living room. "What…?" Bobbie started to ask, but quieted when his gaze fell on Dalton's body.

The police arrived with bright, flashing lights and blaring sirens.

"I'll handle them," Cami said, dialing the phone as she headed out to meet the officers.

"Thomas, what happened to you?" Joyce asked.

Loki turned toward the wall, shamefully avoiding their stares. He could only guess at the dreadful thoughts Joyce and Bobbie must be having about him and couldn't quite decipher his own, turbulent emotions. "That thing is what I am—a monster." He nearly choked on the admission, feeling an excruciating stab of self-hatred.

Thor's hand rested on his shoulder. "He is a Jotun," he explained. "Born in a land of ice and rock. Magic allows him to take on a Human form."

Joyce considered this information with wet and compassionate eyes. She took Loki's free hand in her own, waiting for him to meet her gaze before thanking him and Thor for saving their lives.

"We brought this trouble to your door," Loki said. He took in the room with rising guilt. "All this damage…"

The uncertainty dissolved from Bobbie's features. "Don't worry about that. Fixing stuff is what I do."

Having calmed some with the Murphys' acceptance, Loki attempted to recover by joking, "You probably recognize this imposing brute. This is Thor."

"You raised Cami," Thor acknowledged with admiration, shifting Mjolnir to shake hands. "She means a great deal to our family as well."

Bobbie indicated Loki, but asked Thor, "He's your adopted brother, isn't he?"

Thor said, "Yes. He is my brother, even when he doesn't want to be."

Tired of being literally cornered by them, Loki dropped Dalton's gun and slipped past Thor to meet up with Cami and a female officer in the doorway.

"She needs a statement from you both before we can go," Cami told the brothers. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will handle the rest."

It took about an hour to answer enough questions to satisfy the police. Dalton proved to be the only fatality and was shot by his own people. Thor had been careful while knocking out the other men, though the van took considerable damage.

There was another round of handshakes and farewell hugs and some promises made before the Murphys left with their police escort to spend a few days at a safe house. Thor, Loki and Cami traveled north to a bifrost site across the Canadian border in Manitoba and then on to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2 - On Thin Ice

**Chapter Two - On Thin Ice**

* * *

Clint shivered so hard that he heard it in his breathing; and it took extra effort to hold his bow steady. About five feet ahead of the archer, Diani lead their group in her fox form, which afforded her better vision in the gloomy tunnels and the advantage of more sensitive hearing and scent detection. The fur would surely keep her warmer too. Mitzi stayed at Clint's side, carrying both her longsword and Diani's dagger.

"You're gonna have to tell me about Wraith Hunters sometime," Clint whispered to the Elf.

"It's a good story," Mitzi told him. "History that many have forgotten."

Three of Farbauti's warriors followed behind with their clubs and two glowing ice orbs. Their distrustful glares and combined chill in the cramped space added to Clint's discomfort.

"That is the way to the prison," the group leader said, gesturing to the left as they reached a junction.

Mitzi stopped when Diani did and put out her arm to slow Clint. Diani's head moved to one side then the other, her nose up and ears turning in as she evaluated. Then she shifted her body to the right, looked back at them and gave a small whimper.

Clint activated his power, straining to see into the darkness beyond the light of the orbs. "What is it?" he asked.

"I see nothing," the leader said, his tone brusque. "Move on."

"What's down that way?"

"Empty rooms."

The Jotun did not look to be in a compromising mood.

"Watch our backs," Clint said to Mitzi. He gestured Diani to take the lead down the left passage and they soon came upon a reinforced door at the end. This proved an unusual sight as he'd noted a general lack of doors throughout the expansive cave and tunnel system running through the mountain. He approached the door, scanning around its edges for any signs of tampering.

"I really hope this isn't booby-trapped," he commented to Diani who waited between his boots. "Maybe you should back up."

Diani complied, slipping around him.

At that point, everything Clint did was slow and methodical. He lifted the latch, pushed open the door and peeked through the doorway at the top stair. He detected nothing so far, other than what might have been a whisper in the darkness below. Moving onto the stair, Clint recalled the vision he'd had, focusing on Bad Loki's movements as he descended into the prison, noting how he stepped and if he skipped any stairs, which he hadn't. So, Clint kept close to the wall and started down.

"Who is it?" a hushed voice asked.

Clint stopped, his attention now on the small lantern situated on a slender, stone pedestal in the center of the room. The lantern's flame was green and fairly limited, yet magical energy radiated from it.

"Friends," Clint replied.

Another voice made a quick shushing sound and warned, "He'll hear you."

Clint peeked into the first of the cells. He caught faint movement in the darkness and a definite chill coming from that direction. "Hey, I'm Clint," he said, keeping the volume of his voice low. "Can you tell me what's special about this lantern out here?"

The form approached. It was a female Jotun slightly taller than Clint. Her expression grew more fearful as she got a closer look at him and accused, "You are Asgardian."

"I am Human, actually," he explained, "and here to help. Tell me about the lantern."

A second chill washed over Clint as the leader stepped up beside him. "Speak, child," he said. "The lantern is magical?"

"Yes. The Bad Man listens. When it shines bright, he is watching."

Clint scanned the space again now that his eyes were better adjusted. "Anyone else watching?"

"Sometimes. He has helpers."

The leader produced a large master key from a pouch dangling at his side. He slipped it into the keyhole, unlocking and opening the cell door, which creaked so loudly it put Clint more on edge.

Diani stood halfway down the stairs. Clint caught her gaze, pointed to his own eyes then waved her back up to the door. She nodded, seeming to understand that this was a request for her to help Mitzi keep watch. Since she had yet to leave her fox form, Diani had to jump one stair at a time.

The leader made his way around, unlocking each door. The last cell was empty, confirming to Clint that Bad Loki had indeed taken the boy who had spoken out against him. The other seven children gathered at the staircase, starting the climb with the Jotun adults.

Clint waited, willing to go last to avoid being surrounded by the combined chill of the group. He focused on the lantern, which hadn't brightened any, as he backed up the stairs and into the passage.

The Jotun returned the way they'd come, but Clint found the twins once again stopped at the junction, crouched low and looking down the opposite passage.

"We heard a noise," Mitzi whispered.

"Let's check it out." Clint caught the eye of the leader. "Coming?"

The Jotun hesitated, gesturing the other men to continue on with the children before he fell in line with Clint's group. They crept forward. The passage connected to a cavern with decorative archways leading out of it. The location looked familiar to Clint, possibly the same he'd seen in his vision of Farbauti and Ashaunti.

He heard sounds and turned toward them, stepping through the nearest archway and inching down the short passage. He stopped before he reached the end, flattening out against the wall while he took in the view through the open doorway ahead. Clint saw hundreds of reddish cylinders stacked chest-high in bunches with short fuses.

"What are those?" Mitzi asked with unease.

"Explosives. Dynamite."

"A trap? Bad Loki knew we were coming?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing there are enough explosives in there to cause significant destruction to these tunnels."

Again there was a noise from the room beyond and everyone tensed.

Clint continued down, his gaze shifting and bow ready. He peeked around the left side of the doorway seeing thousands more explosives stacked along the walls and in a large pile in the center of the room. Resting atop or along the base of the stacks were weapons and objects of various functions and sizes. From their glowing auras, Clint assumed these items were the magical artifacts stolen by Bad Loki and that their positioning with the dynamite was intentional.

A sudden growl from Diani made Clint turn his head in time to see her lunge from concealment toward a figure crouched down on the right side. With a leap, the fox sank her teeth into the arm of Marcus Rodriguez who snarled then slammed her against the jagged rock wall.

By the time Clint got turned around, Diani was crumpled on the floor, having been jolted out of her fox form.

Marcus dashed behind the dynamite pile. Instead of pursuing him around to the right, Clint stepped to the left, clearing the doorway so Mitzi could get to her sister.

"Give up, Marcus," Clint said, "or you're a goner as soon as I get a clear shot."

Rodriguez's flat response was, "I have fulfilled my purpose."

The Jotun cleared the doorway, moving to come around the pile from the opposite side.

"Heimdall," Mitzi called out, "Diani is seriously injured; and Clint says we're surrounded by explosives called dynamite."

"That's right," Rodriguez said. "I only have to light one of these fuses. It doesn't matter which. The whole mountain could come down."

The tone was too cold for the compassionate Marcus Rodriguez that Clint had worked with for over a year and considered one of his best soldiers. One glimpse at the blue glow in the Mexican's eyes told Clint the truth. His friend was now separated by layers of madness, unable to break free of the double's commands that directed his thoughts and actions independent of his own will.

_I know what it's like to be unmade,_ Clint thought. He wouldn't wish the experience on his worst enemy.

Hawkeye whipped around the pile, spotted the lighter in Marcus' hand and the bulk of his armored vest and went for the kill shot to the throat. It took two seconds, maybe less, for his body to register the injury before Marcus collapsed, but Clint was too late.

One short fuse was lit.

It was a moment for action, but no solution struck him. Even a retreat was out of the question with the amount of explosive power about to be unleashed.

The Jotun lunged forward, snatching the fuse between his large forefinger and thumb and extinguished the flame with his freezing touch.

Clint gasped and gripped at his chest, feeling an overwhelming rush of relief. "Great reflexes," he complimented the Jotun between deep breaths.

The Jotun appeared amused by Clint's reaction. "Tell your people that the great warrior Mabrun, son of Nagrun, saved your life."

"It's a deal," Clint agreed, shedding the elation as he crouched down beside the body and spreading pool of blood. The natural chocolate brown of Marcus' lifeless eyes stared as Clint pocketed the lighter. "I'm sorry, my friend," he said, hardening himself against the emotion and reverently closed the man's eyes.

Mabrun leaned closer to bathe Clint's features with his corrosive chill. "He was your friend?"

Clint refused to flinch as he met the warrior's harsh stare. "Yeah. Marcus was a good man, when he was himself."

With an accepting nod, the Jotun reached his hand toward the dynamite beside them.

"Don't touch," Clint warned. "Frozen dynamite is usually safe to handle until it starts to thaw, but we can't take any chances. We've got to find a way to get all this out of here; and Diani needs medical attention."

"If we can't touch them…?"

"My people can find a way to do it safely, if Farbauti will allow it."

The Jotun stood, looking around as he considered. "We must guard this room," he decided. "Help will come."

* * *

Dr. Lloyd met Loki, Thor and Cami at the garden entrance of the command center as they landed. "Anyone hurt?" he asked, making a quick visual inspection.

"You should look her over," Loki said, glancing at Cami with firm insistence.

Cami indicated the adhesive bandages on her cheek and ear. "I got these and some bruises before Cedar Falls."

Lloyd nodded. "King Odin sent word to the Zovodna. Jorn and Mahlora are waiting with Queen Frigga to examine you. Hopefully they will figure out what's going wrong with your magic."

Loki sent Cami off with a quick kiss then followed Thor into the command center where new personnel bustled about. In fact, an Asian woman Loki had never seen before with determined, angry features strode up and delivered a swift, powerful punch that stunned and scattered his senses.

"Was that necessary?" Thor demanded.

"Oh yeah," was her smug reply. "He's getting off easy."

Loki squelched the urge to cover or touch his throbbing jaw. He blinked until his vision cleared from the pain then his frame steeled and breath caught as he spotted a ghost moving through the gaping crowd.

"I think you've made your point, May," Agent Coulson said.

He looked quite solid and alive with his almost smile and cool, confident stare. Loki could even smell his subtle cologne, intensifying the memory of their last encounter, which came flooding back to further agitate his unease.

"How?"

"It's classified," Coulson replied pointedly. He looked pleased by Loki's confusion, but said nothing more over several, uncomfortable seconds.

Steve Rogers stepped up. "Sir, with all due respect, now is not the time for this."

"Agreed," Coulson said, though his gaze remained focused on Loki.

"We have news," Maria Hill reported to the whole room. "First, Clint and the twins have found a huge stash of dynamite and magical artifacts beneath the Jotun capital."

King Odin added, "In the past when the city was under attack, the Jotun sent the women and children into the tunnels to hide."

"And now they have no safe place to retreat," Thor said.

"Which leads to our next problem," Maria said. "Our scouts in the Jotunheim have seen activity in multiple areas surrounding the capital. It appears that Loki and his mages are preparing something, but we don't know exactly what it is, only that he ultimately plans to kill every last Frost Giant."

"Also, Diani has been injured," Rosner said, his features lightly flushing with color. "We need to convince Queen Farbauti to let a rescue team into the tunnels."

The crowd parted as Odin approached Loki. "Make the plans," he said to the commanding officers, "while I speak with my son on this matter." He took Loki by the upper arm, guiding him out to the edge of the gardens as the sun cleared the horizon to start a new day.

"You want me to talk to Farbauti, to forgive her, but you don't have the right to ask that," Loki snapped, his throat tightening. "She cast me out to die!"

"I can't make you forgive anyone for anything, Loki. I want you to understand the facts that have very recently come to light. There are truths that even I did not know."

Loki stared at him, thinking his open attitude had to be a trick, but not sure what retort to use. He allowed Odin to continue, staring at the brightening colors of the grass and flowers as once again everything he knew about himself seemed to unravel.

Odin sensed his doubt at the news. "Agent Barton saw it in a vision," he restated, "and Ashaunti confirmed. Farbauti defied Laufey to save your life."

Loki stepped away from Odin, shaking his head with confusion and disbelief.

"She now knows you are alive and were raised in Asgard by me."

"I'm to be dangled in front of her as an enticement to cooperate."

Odin kept moving forward every time Loki stepped back. He said, "I'm asking for this favor, Loki, not commanding it."

"I don't know what to do." He confessed, "When you sent me to serve the Frost Giants, I was brazenly mean and disrespectful to Farbauti; and she never knew my true reason for hating her."

"If you don't feel you can face her, I will send someone else."

"And if she won't agree?"

"We'll do what we must."

Loki pondered and worried as he accompanied Coulson and Natasha through the bifrost. The Jotun guards at the site were big, even for Frost Giants, and made him feel so weak and small. Coulson did most of the talking with Natasha throwing out some strong points that finally convinced the guards to pass along their request. Though Loki had not been identified to the guards, Farbauti and her sister appeared to know he was coming before he stepped into the chamber.

The queen sat stiffly upon her throne with Ashaunti seated at her right. "Prince Loki," Farbauti said in cool recognition.

Standing tall in his agency uniform, Loki respectfully acknowledged her. "Queen Farbauti."

"Your friends have not returned from the tunnels, though two of my warriors and the children did."

Coulson said, "Those still in the tunnels are in trouble, your majesty," and briefly described what had been reported through Heimdall's contact with them.

"Please," Loki beseeched her, "allow us to bring in a team to deal with this threat. If those explosives go off, many could die."

There was a quiet deliberation between the sisters before the queen spoke again. "My people feel I am foolish to allow Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D. into our borders, especially now that your forces have been spying outside our city. I am placing great trust on the word of my sister and the sincerity of Clint Barton that this story of the blood sorceress and your evil-hearted twin is not a ploy to destroy us."

"I am not known for my trustworthiness or good deeds," Loki admitted. "In light of past events, I am the last person to which you should listen."

"Are you here seeking redemption?"

_Yes,_ he thought, _and this is an intriguing group for me to be making confessions._

At the edge of his vision Agent Coulson was watching him, but Loki pushed through rising reservations. "I seek peace with those I have wronged. I also wish to earn some peace for myself as I have done terrible, unimaginable things."

"You have much to atone for," Farbauti said. "Summon your team, but know this, Prince of Asgard, you will face my wrath like none other if you betray me."

* * *

Clint was up and pacing again, attempting to keep warm. The twins shivered too. Diani's features were pale and tense with pain from her injuries, which included a possible concussion and jaw, neck and back fractures that forced her to remain still on the freezing floor. Mitzi stayed close to her, speaking in soft, reassuring tones and trying to share body heat.

At least Mabrun was being kind enough to keep his distance.

Clint's communicator blipped, picking up the Scottish accent of Dr. Fitz. "Agent Barton, please respond."

"This is Barton," Clint said, amazed that a signal had reached him under the mountain.

"We're using drones to map the tunnels and relay our comm signals. What's your status?"

"We secured the threat, but Diani is badly hurt."

"A team's heading your way. I estimate their arrival within five to seven minutes."

"I appreciate the heads up. Thank you."

When the sound of rushing, heavy footfalls in the distant passage reached Clint's ears, he stood and drew his sidearm to cover the doorway. The first man to come into view was Grant Ward, Coulson's specialist. Ward halted, lowering his own weapon then continued into the room when Clint holstered his gun and waved him forward. Behind him, Tony, Bruce, Doctors Simmons and Lloyd, Volstagg and, to Clint's surprise, King Odin filed in.

"Yikes," Tony said from within his Iron Man armor. He turned his head, scanning the room while JARVIS began a detailed analysis of the threat.

The doctors got down with Diani, rattling off questions about pain levels and testing if she had sensation in her outer extremities.

Ward reported, "Agent Rodriguez is dead—fatal wound to the throat."

Bruce and Odin gathered the artifacts, placing them with care into Volstagg's large arms.

"Steve," Tony said through his comm, "the path is clear. We're securing the magic stuff. Group One will be out of here in a few moments."

"Have you decided our move with the dynamite?" Steve asked.

Bruce turned to Tony, activating his own earpiece. "I say we just encase it all in ice and leave it alone. It's not likely to ever melt in this climate."

"I agree," Tony said. "Ask the queen to have some of her mages accompany Group Two."

Clint was listening and watching everyone work, trying to piece together their plan. "Tell me what to do."

Odin and Volstagg drew near. The king touched Clint's arm. "You're leaving with us, Agent Barton."

"What? Why?"

"Agent Romanoff insisted," Odin said, his tone poignant.

"Diani is in shock," Lloyd said. "We shouldn't attempt to carry her out of here without a backboard and neck brace."

Odin assured the doctor. "No one needs to move."

A bright, whitish-blue flash hurt Clint's sensitive eyes. When he blinked his vision into focus, he found they were back in Asgard within the stuffy healing room beside the glowing, bubbling pool of water. Healers rushed forward to assist the doctors and Mitzi with Diani. Ward pushed up from his knees beside Rodriguez's body, giving Clint a sad, respectful nod. Sif, Fandral and Hogun stepped into the room, taking some of the artifacts from Volstagg.

"We will get these analyzed and to the vault right away," Sif promised Odin and ushered the Warriors Three out ahead of her.

By then, Clint realized that Tony and Bruce had not accompanied them. He stared at Odin, who also started away and hurried to fall in behind him. "Now what?" he asked, his tone a little on edge and desperate to understand as things were happening so fast.

"Preparation," Odin said, walking with quick, long strides. "You might have thwarted the double's plan to use the explosives against the Jotun, but he has other mischief in the works."

"Okay. Where do you want me?"

"Loki and Cami have returned. I suggest you meet up with them and your bride in Loki's rooms. I hear there is troubling news."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Little Luck

**Chapter Three - A Little Luck**

* * *

Cami managed to hold it together while Jorn, Mahlora and Frigga poked and prodded her magic. She was relieved that no one had produced a blood blade, but now the trio stood around Loki's table referencing old books and speaking with grave tones in Elven. The queen pulled Loki aside as soon as he cleared the doorway, showing him the books while the Elves explained their findings.

"This isn't fair!" Cami sat on the bed, clutching a pillow to her front. "You're purposely leaving me in the dark. When do I get to find out what is happening?"

Four sets of eyes shifted to gaze at her, all looking concerned.

The bedroom door opened again, this time admitting Clint, Natasha and Maria. Cami swore under her breath because the presence of Commander Hill had to mean she was in serious trouble.

Of course, the new arrivals were eager to hear the diagnosis too. Maria stated that she had important things to do and requested that they bring her up to speed.

"The curses came back," Frigga said.

"Jahla cursed her again?" Clint asked with instant anger.

"No," Jorn answered. He searched for more words, but looked to Frigga or Loki to explain for him.

Loki said, "We've discovered that Cami is an adaptive mage. She can access the energy around her, store and alter it for her own purposes. Unfortunately, once she takes in this energy, whether it is magical or not, it becomes part of her."

Cami's chest ached. "You're saying that I'm always going to be cursed."

"In a way," Loki said, his expression saddening.

"Jahla must have recognized the threat you represented," Frigga said. "Your power is very rare."

Natasha asked, "Removing the curses again won't help at all?"

"They would return," Jorn insisted, "and the ritual is not safe for her child."

Maria's eyes narrowed. "She's pregnant?"

Loki stared down Maria's glare. "Yes, she is. Jahla put a curse on Cami to increase the chance of her conceiving. It is my determination that Bad Loki needs the baby to fulfill Hel's wish to leave Niflheim."

"I don't get it," Clint said, not sounding nearly as angry as he should.

"I think Hel intends to replace the baby's soul with her own."

A noticeable silence fell on the group as they exchanged worried glances. Clint promised, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Natasha asked, "Will the bad luck affect the baby?"

"It is difficult to know for sure," Frigga said. "This is not a normal pregnancy. The curse accelerates the baby's development."

"I don't need to hear anything else," Maria said with exasperation. "S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't going to graduate a pregnant trainee who is a habitual underachiever and cursed with bad luck. She's done."

"Now wait a sec," Clint challenged. "Aren't you being a little judgmental? This isn't all her fault."

"Save me the sob story. She chose to get involved with Loki. Plus, she has always been a liability; and we're not going to forgive her screw-ups any longer."

Cami buried her face in the pillow so she didn't have to see their expressions or let them see her as she took in this onslaught of terrible news. Her magic sensed the communicators her teammates and Hill wore; and it was tempting to send a vengeful pulse Maria's way, just to see what would happen.

"She's improved a lot. Give her a chance to work out the issues," Clint begged.

"No. I won't waste more time and resources on a bad bet."

A moment later the bedroom door shut with a loud bang, making Cami wonder if it was Hill or her brother that slammed it.

"We'll talk to Fury. Maria—" Natasha began to say when Clint cut her off.

"I know she's your buddy, but you could have jumped in to try and change her mind. Help us out here!"

Cami sat up to take in a deep breath, which did nothing to ease her pain. She saw Natasha's frame stiffen.

"How dare you," Natasha muttered, her lip trembling. "How dare you say that I don't help _you_, Cami or Loki."

Clint realized his mistake. He reached for her, a deep regret weighing down his features. "Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Natasha stepped away, choosing to avoid his touch and avert her gaze as she tugged open the door and hurried out.

Clint turned back to the others, folding his arms with a soft chuff. "We're under a lot of stress and haven't been sleeping well."

"Go after her," Loki urged. "I'll stay with Cami."

With the wedding ceremony planned for that very night, Cami felt sick with apprehension as Clint left. "I think I've been cursed my whole life," she said, acting pitiful and dramatic because, of course, it would be her fault if Clint and Natasha broke up.

Loki came over to comfort her while the others continued to collaborate over the books. He settled on the bed at her side, saying, "You must be so disappointed."

The truth hurt. It took effort to not cry as she admitted, "I figured I wasn't graduating as soon as Fury sent me away. I don't blame him. I suck at being a field agent."

He started to disagree, but Cami shook her head, silencing him with her look. She had a lifetime of bad luck ahead of her, if it didn't prove fatal. Why feign optimism?

"We'll address each problem in turn." His arm curled around her. "Don't worry, my dear. You and the baby will be alright."

Cami's tone lacked encouragement as she said, "Maybe if we invest in a hoard of lucky charms."

Frigga's gaze shot up from the book in her arms to Loki and Cami. Her features brightening with surprise and inspiration. "A blessing," she said, as if they should have all be thinking the same. "We'll bless you with good luck. Your magic should absorb it just as it did the bad."

Jorn was equally excited by the plan and translated for Mahlora who was soon smiling.

"You know how to do this?" Loki asked his mother.

"In fact, I do."

* * *

Natasha was speaking with Phil Coulson in the dining room when Clint found her. Taking a cue from Phil's quick glance in his direction, Clint waited in the doorway for them to finish.

After a bit, Coulson embraced Natasha then stepped away to address Clint. "I heard about Agent Rodriguez," he said in a soft, regretful tone. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Coulson would often start a conversation with something poignant and unexpected. Clint didn't want to discuss details. It was going to take time to come to terms with Marcus's death, especially so soon after Brandon.

"Me too," he said simply then cocked his head toward Natasha. "Think it's safe for me to go over there?"

"Yes, but give me a minute of your time first."

Natasha avoided his gaze, so Clint focused on Coulson, open to his tidbits of wisdom.

"I realize I don't know all the facts, but I've seen your sister's file. She has a lot of potential."

"She can't pass combat training, Phil, and now she's pregnant."

"I have members of my team that aren't combat trained," Phil said, undeterred. "From what I hear, Cami has great instincts and can easily build rapport with people. More than one of her instructors praised her never-say-die attitude. She also has a natural affinity with technology that impressed Banner and Stark, of all people."

"Hill doesn't see it that way. Cami's had discipline problems and the situation just spiraled with everything that's going on."

"I could harp all day on yours and Natasha's abilities. Even Half Loki is pretty damn impressive," he said with a thoughtful frown. "I truly believe that the Mischief Makers would have raised the bar of excellence within the agency."

"Not that I don't appreciate your compliments," Clint said, "but where is this going?"

"Cami put the team together. She recognized that you and Natasha had the best chance of relating to Loki because of your shady pasts. Fury admitted that it was a great insight."

"She wanted my attention and to save Loki from prison."

"Neither are bad things."

Though none of this sounded like criticism exactly, Clint was tensing. "She's just a sensitive kid. It was dumb luck that Loki came to us in the condition he did."

Phil didn't respond, but the way his head lowered, his mouth pursed and the soft heave of his chest as he took in a breath told Clint that he'd just failed some sort of test.

"I'd better check in with my people," Phil said and moved past Clint to return to the command center.

Clint puzzled as Natasha approached and pulled him to her. He wanted to think through the talk with Coulson, but focused on her.

"Poor Marcus," Natasha said. She was still wiping tears when she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not so much, I guess, but I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." His fingers kneaded at the tension in her shoulders as they held each other.

"I'm almost over it," she said, offering a forced smile as he leaned in to tenderly kiss her. "Did you get mad at anyone else?" she asked with care. "You know, with Cami being pregnant and all?"

Clint chuckled and shook his head, understanding her concern. "No, I saw the kid in a vision days ago. So, it wasn't such a surprise, I guess. Otherwise, I probably would have gone ballistic."

Natasha's eyes lit up with expectation.

"Oh no. Not going to say a single word more." He said, "What we do affects the future. I probably never should have shared the other visions with you."

"I'm glad you did. I don't want there to be secrets between us."

Though he agreed, Clint distracted himself by openly admiring her form as she pulled him out of the dining room and into the command center to listen in on the team's planning.

Those collected were looking over video footage that their scouts and Fitz's drones had captured of the enemy's activities outside the Jotun capital. As they watched, Rosner and King Odin identified the mages, who were all considered powerful spellcasters of varying types.

"They are preparing rituals," Odin said. He named off the elements as he spotted them. "Circles of protection, power stones…" He hesitated as the scene changed to show a towering portal open up in a turbulent swirl of dark purple and black energy.

"Shadow portals," Thor said. "Are they moving an army or summoning it?"

"Both, I assume." Odin turned to Maria and Thor. "It is time to move our forces as well."

Clint planned his path through the crowd to Maria to get his orders, but as soon as he took a step, Natasha tightened her grip on his hand and resisted the forward motion. He turned back to her, but she didn't explain, just guided him toward the corridor.

"What's up?" he asked, hesitantly allowing her to drag him along. "You heard Odin, we've got to go."

"No," she said simply, choosing to stay quiet until they slipped through Loki's sitting room, meeting up with Frigga and Igus who were also returning, and continued into the bedroom to find Loki and Cami still with Jorn and Mahlora.

Natasha asked Loki directly, "Why isn't Jahla with them?" Loki looked confused, so Natasha explained. "Bad Loki and his mages are opening portals around the Jotun capital. We've got tons of video footage, but there's no sign of Jahla. Is he hiding her?"

"Possibly. He does have other plans for her power."

"Ashaunti told us that the rescued kids were from the hunters' village that was destroyed," Natasha informed the group. "You want to bet that Jahla is out there somewhere?"

Loki pondered the idea. "It makes sense. That village is the closest to the crossing into Alfheim. Jahla was probably born there and escaped into the caves when she ran away as a child."

"How much trouble can she be for us if she's hiding?" Cami asked and Clint wondered too.

"Hard to say," Loki admitted.

"We don't even know that she's out there at all," Clint said. He doubted he could convince Odin or Hill to allow an excursion to check with the current situation.

"Bad Loki went through a lot of trouble to hold those children prisoner and destroy the village," Natasha said. "It seems to me that he's got something to protect."

This comment reminded Clint of Loki's grimoire. "By-the-way," he asked Loki, "what is the Master's Rule? I saw a reference to it hidden by magic in your spellbook."

Again Loki looked confused.

Frigga said, "I have the scholars searching the city and palace libraries." She gestured to the partly bare shelves behind her. "No mention of a Master's Rule has been found, though it was during this search that we uncovered the mystery of Cami's magic."

Loki got up from the bed, pacing as he tried to remember. "I should know every word of that book."

"Maybe you're still missing some memories," Cami suggested. "Bad Loki isn't going to take any chances. He even hid the book under your bed remember?"

"I'm going to get it," Natasha said, heading for the door. "I'm pretty sure it's still in the workshop."

"Why didn't he just destroy the spellbook?" Clint asked.

"Perhaps he couldn't," Frigga said, setting out various items that she and Igus had brought back with them. "He was conjured by shadow magic from that book."

"Yes, he was," Loki affirmed, "but he was also altered by Jahla's magic."

When Natasha walked in with the grimoire, Loki took the large volume, laying it out along his left arm while he opened it with his free hand. "I think I know what's going on." He held up the book, indicating an entire page of only script at the front.

Clint examined the script, realizing it was a note from the author.

"I doubt what you saw refers to one of the mystical Rules of the Cosmos," Loki said. "This grimoire was handwritten by a very old and eccentric shadow mage. He mentions rules and guidelines his own master past down to him about shadow magic. Unfortunately, he doesn't include them here, but if I recall from his memoirs..."

Loki let Clint take the book from him as he paced the length of the room and even stepped out on his balcony to lean against the railing and think.

The rest of them watched the queen mix ingredients in a thick bowl dusted in a white powder.

"Frigga thinks she can bless me with good luck," Cami said to Clint and Natasha, wrinkling her nose as the queen added a few drops of acrid oil to the bowl.

"I blessed both Loki and Thor before their first skirmish away from Asgard," Frigga said. "They were so young, and I worried a great deal."

"Younger than me?" Cami asked.

"Oh no," Frigga said. "Thor was at least ninety."

Clint smiled at Cami, enjoying the reminder of how very different Asgardians could be from Humans. His, Cami's and Natasha's ages combined still weren't quite that old.

Frigga gave the bowl a final mixing. She then dipped her fingers into the liquid, muttering strange words as she drew symbols on Cami's forehead and cheeks that shimmered before soaking into her skin.

"We'll wait a few minutes," the queen said. "It's an extra potent dose. I believe you should start to feel much better." Frigga stepped around to Clint, dipping her fingers into the bowl once again. "You're next."

Clint put his hands up and backed away. "I don't think so," he said. "I make my own luck, your majesty, and it smells terrible."

Natasha gave him a painful poke to the side. Her eyes threatened worse if he didn't comply.

Clint let the queen wipe the liquid on his face, feeling it tingle, warm and then drain all the tension out of his features. The headache that he'd been ignoring eased away as Frigga also blessed Natasha.

"How long can we expect this to last?" Clint asked.

"Several hours."

Loki looked confounded as he sauntered in. "It's so simple."

The group turned his way.

"Jahla gave the double flesh, blood and bone, but at his core he must be an illusion. Even Hel called him a shadow the last time I was in Niflheim."

Clint prompted, "And? What does that mean?

"If he's partly illusion, I am still considered one of his creators. A creator controls the creation—not the other way around. Therefore, Jahla and I can take his powers away if we work together."

Natasha asked, "Think we'll get Jahla to play along?"

"She'll cooperate," Clint said, feeling confident. _Or I'll convince her,_ he thought.

Loki let Frigga bless him too, his expression turning sly as he said, "Let us make a little mischief."


	4. Chapter 4 - A Witch Hunt

_Author's Note - This chapter is rated MA._

* * *

**Chapter Four - A Witch Hunt**

* * *

Loki, Clint and Natasha grabbed tactical vests, weapons, ammo and some drones from the crates in the command center, never drawing a curious glance from anyone because S.H.I.E.L.D. and Odin's soldiers were in the process of transporting to the Jotunheim; and everyone was focused on their orders as they scurried about.

"Should have expected this," Clint said with a soft growl as the trio met up with Cami in the gardens to find only three STAVs, one of which was still damaged from Marcus' earlier attempt to steal it. "Hopper's here. Of course Hill sent him with Stott and Kotter."

"We'll lighten up the equipment load a little," Natasha suggested. "Just as long as we can get Jahla back with us."

The group drove off the palace grounds and through the city, joining the vehicles and armored warriors on horseback filtering into the massive bifrost. Once the team explained to Heimdall where they wanted to go and why, he offered his support of their mission. The bifrost dropped them in the grasslands of Southern Alfheim; and they headed for the passage into the outskirts of the Jotunheim.

The hills around the destroyed Jotun village proved too small for a cave system. So, they started their search with the closest mountain range. Cami released some of Dr. Fitz's drones, interfacing with them magically while they mapped terrain, tunnels and caves and gathered tons of data.

"These mountains are riddled with caves," Clint complained after the first hour. "How are we possibly going to find the right ones?"

"Jahla is at least seven feet tall," Cami said. "A shorter space won't accommodate her size. I'm using that criteria to eliminate most of these tunnels."

Loki guessed that Clint was just getting restless sitting in the vehicle and wanted any excuse to scout around.

"Maybe we should discuss the attack plan," Natasha suggested. "Tell us what you know about Jahla's magic, Loki."

"Her most powerful spells are ritual based," Loki told them. "It takes time for her to cast them. So, if she starts an incantation, we need to interrupt her concentration. Wear your gloves. Don't let her flesh touch yours. Also, do not approach her with a bleeding wound; you'll only fuel her magic."

One of the drones within the mountain detected smoke from a wood fire; and the team headed that direction. The other drones met up with them as they ascended the foothills into the mountains, taking only the paths that could safely get them closer to the entrance. Finally, they abandoned the STAVs, grabbed their gear and hiked the remaining distance to a break in the rock face around ten feet tall, yet narrow enough to force Clint to pull his quiver off his back to slip through.

Once inside the first, wider area, Cami tasked one drone to lead the way while the others circled the group to provide light along the dark tunnels. By the time they closed in on the drone that made the discovery, they could see firelight reflecting on the walls in the distance and smell the smoke.

Loki drew his gun as he and Clint moved together in urgent, yet cautious strides down the tunnel and into a cavern cleared of ice. He scanned the space, taking in the jars and pots lined up along one wall, a fire pit at the center, a small lantern with green flame and a stack of hides nearby for sleeping. With the exception of the lantern, it all looked too familiar. He came to a cautious halt as his gaze fell on the altar against the far wall and Jahla's imposing figure.

"I've been here before," Loki admitted, hardening his features in the attempt to hide that his mind drifted to disturbing memories of the blood rituals performed on him.

"So have I," Cami muttered, her voice wavering with anxiety.

Jahla's eyes appeared purple as their natural red shown partly through the glow of Bad Loki's mind-control enchantment. She offered an eerie grin as she lifted her arms to reveal dark blood flowing freely from cuts in her blue flesh and a blood blade clutched in her hand.

Natasha fidgeted on Loki's left, awaiting his insight and direction. Loki tried to weigh the options. With Jahla already bleeding, they were all in considerable danger from her magic.

"Have you come to kill me?" Jahla asked, her voice resonating, yet hollow with muted emotion.

"No," Loki said, taking a step forward. "I need your help."

"You're not my master."

"Neither is the double. He is our creation, Jahla. He only rules us if we let him."

"You are weak. He plans your end."

"Let me drug her," Clint coaxed, his treated arrow ready. "We'll knock some sense into her back in Asgard."

"Do it."

Clint fired, but not at Jahla. He skewed his aim upward, releasing the arrow toward a fissure in the cave's ceiling. A black, humanoid form dropped from the wide crack to land in front of them. It had simplistic, yet similar features to Loki. It was a dark fiend, a powerful construct that only a shadow master could hope to conjure or control.

The fiend snatched the arrow from its chest, casting it aside with little concern as there was no visible wound in the smooth pitch of its form, loosely contoured to give the impression of being clothed. Claws grew out of its fingertips; and it bared long fangs in a display of intimidation.

Loki, Clint and Natasha opened fire, barely jolting the creature with their rounds as they emptied their clips into its head and torso.

"Shit!" Clint cursed. "We don't have any magic weapons to kill it."

The dark fiend lunged for Clint, who dodged and spun away, then fired a small explosive shot that pushed the fiend back several feet.

Loki grabbed for Cami's arm, attempting to get her attention, when he was splattered on the side of the face and neck by droplets of something warm and wet. He turned in time to see Jahla flicking her blood at them and to hear her low, rhythmic mutterings.

There were two blurs of motion as Clint pursued the dark fiend and Natasha launched herself at Jahla, demanding her to, "Shut up!"

"Stay away from Jahla. Help Clint," Loki ordered Cami. "Use your magic to hurt the fiend."

Cami looked panicked, but turned that direction as Loki holstered his gun and drew a knife instead.

Natasha delivered a series of punches to the taller woman while avoiding her wild swings with the blood blade. Then she struck her with both fists in the chest and activated her shockers, which caused the witch to scream, convulse and then shove Natasha away.

"Her blade is magical," Loki reminded Natasha, advancing.

Jahla turned her head abruptly, spitting out a quick and hateful incantation. Instantly, those small blood drops on Loki's skin burned, searing deep down through the tissue and nerves to the bone. The terrible pain sent him to his knees with a scream as Loki clutched and wiped at his face with his thin gloves.

Through partly blurred vision Loki saw Natasha continuing her hit-then-dodge tactics on the weakening Jahla. Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Clint was attempting something similar, mixing up punches, kicks and grappling maneuvers against the dark fiend.

As a brilliant light filled the corner of his vision, Loki turned his head a little farther to see Cami standing near the altar with her eyes closed, hands clenched around her staff and a radiant glow emanating from her. The drones hovered around Cami's body, their components whirring as they analyzed her with their sensors.

Black Widow let out a cry and stumbled away from Jahla, grabbing at her arm. "Kick her ass!" Natasha shouted, sounding bitter. Her coat sleeve was sliced open and stained with blood. She dug a field dressing out of a pouch on her belt.

Loki flipped, caught and then threw his knife so it struck the Jotun in the forehead with the handle and momentarily stunned her.

Jahla said, her expression flat, "I would kill you if my master allowed it," and rubbed at her brow.

"I can't kill you either," Loki confessed. He pushed to his feet. "It will take both of us to stop the double."

"I am his to command."

"We'll see about that."

Loki lunged at her, anticipating the movement of her blade and turned away from it before delivering a backward strike to her chest with his elbow. He continued the turn as she hunched, brought up his foot and kicked her hard in the stomach.

Jahla fell against the wall, leaving more of her blood on its surface, but still holding her blade. She began to chant again. Various droplets on the floor began to bubble, causing the stone to crack and crumble around them as the blood exploded.

Afraid that Jahla planned to bring the mountain down on them, Loki found his footing then charged, blocking her attack and punching her in the face. Natasha's lessons stuck in his mind as he kept his feet moving and delivered quick and precise blows. Jahla continued to swing wildly at him with the blade. So, Loki grabbed her wrist, pulling and twisting her arm until the pressure caused her to drop it. Then he kicked the weapon in Natasha's direction across the uneven floor and used his body weight to bash Jahla's head against the cave wall.

* * *

Power surged and tingled through Cami's body, but she didn't release it yet for fear that in the close quarters of the cavern, she'd do more harm than good. She interfaced with the drones as they collected data on her body's systems and power levels, which appeared to be stable in all regards.

She presumed Clint was channeling his own magical gift of foresight as he battled the dark fiend because it was unable to land a definitive hit on him.

"Ready?" Clint asked, sending a fleeting look over his shoulder at her.

Cami took a deep breath, steeled her frame and yelled back, "Move!"

Clint pushed away from the fiend, ducking its claws and took cover in the tunnel as Cami's magic surged, shooting white energy outward from her in a fan shape.

With a loud, inhuman hiss and some effort to keep upright, the shadow creature shook off the effects and leaped at her. Cami pushed it back with some swift strikes from her staff and then shot a more concentrated blast of energy through her palm at it that knocked the fiend to the ground.

The black figure began to rise from the prone position, but fell again as Natasha threw Jahla's knife at it, embedding the magic blade into its back. As it settled, the fiend began to lose form, melting away into the rock.

Clint pointed out the small green lantern sitting near the fire, it's light growing brighter. "That means it's time to go." He grabbed one of the animal furs from the pile to toss over the lantern. "Bad Loki uses the lanterns to keep tabs on people and places."

Cami and Natasha grabbed their gear; and the men started to heft Jahla when a portal materialized by the altar. Through the anomaly they could see an icy battlefield with combating warriors of various races and sizes, but their view of the action was blocked when Bad Loki strode out, dressed in black, green and gold armor with a long-horned helmet and his staff in hand.

"Aren't we clever?" Bad Loki said snidely, casting a momentary glance toward the unconscious form. "Clearly I've let you all run about unchecked for too long, a mistake that I'm going to remedy."

Still connected with the drones, Cami pointed their sensors at Bad Loki.

Loki stepped forward and to the side to give Clint and Natasha some cover to ready weapons. His eyes narrowed as he addressed the double in a cold tone. "I grow tired of your visits."

"I have tolerated you conspiring with the ridiculous mortals for long enough. It's time you returned to your cell." Bad Loki gestured to Cami. "Your whore can keep you company there."

_Ouch,_ Cami thought, letting the emotion stoke the burn of her magic.

Clint snatched an arrow from his quiver, firing low. The shot delivered a small explosive right between Bad Loki's feet, which knocked him off balance. Bad Loki growled in return, projecting dark tendrils out of his body that lashed out toward them. Clint pulled Natasha to him as he ducked. Cami twirled to the side, evading the long whips, but saw one tendril catch around Loki's throat pulling him forward as he dragged his heels.

Grabbing the blood blade from her hip, Natasha lunged, slicing through the tendril to free Loki.

Bad Loki made a sweeping gesture with his staff and a massive barrage of small, energized projectiles flew at them, striking with enough force to knock the air out of Cami's lungs and rattle her frame as she fell prone on the stone. A glance to her side revealed that the others were also down, hurting and dazed.

Their foe strode forward, standing over them with a gloating smile that soon turned into a blatant, sexual leer. "I could get some use out of you," he said to Natasha, "but I did once promise you a death at _his_ hands." He lowered the tip of his staff toward Clint's chest.

Natasha gasped. "No!"

Cami held up her hand, unleashing a stream of energy that flooded over and around Bad Loki, causing him to scream and cringe away. She realized he was slinking toward his portal and kept up the flow across the increasing distance.

Still gasping for air, Natasha pushed to her feet, clutching the blood blade. She stepped away from Clint's hand as he reached for her and pleaded that she not pursue. With a swift, strong throw, the knife flew, its blade striking Bad Loki's hand. He dropped the staff with another howl before stumbling through the closing portal.

Cami accepted Natasha's help up, sighing with weary anger as she noted the remnants of Dr. Fitz's drones scattered around the cave.

Loki got to his feet with a groan, pausing a moment to pull Cami close for an appreciative embrace and kiss before moving to Jahla. "She's losing a lot of blood."

"We probably shouldn't drug her in this state," Natasha said, "but we don't want her waking up during the ride either."

"Any scenario that has her awake and still bleeding is to be avoided," Loki agreed.

Cami touched Jahla's cheek. She could feel a strong current of life energy beneath the frigid skin.

"Careful," Clint warned. He collected his bow and quiver.

"I think she'll be alright." Cami helped Loki to wrap Jahla's wounds while Clint added a second bandage to the deep knife wound on Natasha's arm.

Loki searched the pockets of his leather jacket to produce a vial. "Water from the healing pool," he said and held it out to Natasha. "Drink it."

Natasha evaluated the nasty burns on his face and neck with wide, worried eyes. "Maybe you should take it."

He refused, holding firm until she gave in and downed the water.

Cami led the way while Natasha covered their retreat with the staff and the guys carried Jahla. After the precarious descent from the caves, the team climbed into the STAVs. They tore off across the frozen tundra and back into Alfheim, using all their fuel to make up time before switching to the batteries, which limited their speed.

Jahla was still out when they arrived through the bifrost. For safety, Heimdall had mounted guards escort them through the city to the palace. With nearly everyone gone to battle outside the Jotun capital, Frigga, Jorn, Mahlora, Jane, Pepper and Coulson's techs gathered between the workshop and command center for safety.

"The magic detection device is running at full capacity," Jane promised them. "If Bad Loki shows, the force fields should activate."

Almost sick with nervous energy and having no assigned task to complete, it was difficult for Cami to stay still. She paced and fidgeted enough to annoy the techs who were already on edge. "Other than Heimdall's abilities," Cami said to the agents, "I assume we don't have a direct connection to anyone in the Jotunheim."

"Right," Fitz said, glancing up from his terminals. "JARVIS was helping run the systems, but that link was severed the moment Mr. Stark went through the bifrost in his Iron Man armor. We sent our best communication unit with Commander Hill so they could coordinate troops better on site."

Aware that people were watching, Cami stepped closer to the consoles. "Excuse me," she said to the girl that Clint had introduced as Skye, then delved right in, accessing every piece of hardware in the room.

Skye's mouth fell open as her dark eyes tried to scan the data whizzing by on the monitors. She pleaded to her companions, "Please tell me she isn't after my job?"

Cami heard some light chuckles from the group. "S.H.I.E.L.D. kicked me out," she told Skye and got a puzzled, disbelieving look in response that helped lessen the pain of the reminder some.

Clint, Natasha and Loki returned from the healing room to get an update and report that Jorn, Mahlora and the other healers were still working on Jahla's wounds. "Everything in order?" Clint asked Cami when he realized she was the reason the displays were racing.

She nodded, but also shrugged. "The fields won't stop Bad Loki from leaving. He's likely to bug out as soon as he realizes he can't move." Calling across the room to Loki, she asked, "Are you going to have enough time to do your thing?"

He lingered just inside the doorway, managing to look both irked and hurt, which made Cami wonder what had happened to upset him. "Maybe not," Loki admitted, "but we're going to try anyway."

Natasha stood at Loki's side, her hand resting on his arm in a show of reassurance. Meanwhile, her attention shifted between him and the technicians, who had all become tenser with his arrival and backed away to the farthest console to form a protective group.

Cami exchanged a thoughtful look with her brother, who confirmed with a shake of his head that he hadn't done anything to Loki to warrant the mood. She ceased her connection to the systems to go to Loki's rescue. He cooperated as she guided him out of the command center for a stroll down the corridor.

Wandering the halls wasn't generally a productive use of their time, but with little to do until Jahla awoke, Cami figured the therapeutic nature of the activity would do them both some good. She gave him a few minutes before asking, "What can I do?"

He pulled away as a group of palace guards came around the corner. They stepped into an open doorway to allow the patrol to pass by and found an immense room beyond where long, sturdy tables, decorative chairs and other pieces of furniture were being stored. Though the space was currently free of people, fires burned in the sconces.

When Loki chose to wander in, Cami followed at a respectful distance. She took in the surroundings with short glimpses, focusing more on Loki. He reached out, skimming the tips of his fingers along a smooth tabletop as he moved to the far end. He sat in one of the chairs left there then kicked up his feet to rest on the table's edge, causing his frame to slouch. His arms crossed at his middle. He seemed to scrutinize his uniform and find it distasteful.

Cami hopped up on the edge so she sat beside his boots. "Something has you upset. Can we talk about it?"

"No," was his quick, yet soft reply. Apparently, he planned to sulk.

She forgave his attitude. He was her friend, lover and the father of her unborn child. They helped and supported each other no matter how dire the circumstances; and right now he had a lot on his mind.

"Should I leave?"

He took a moment to think before responding, "If you must."

Cami didn't have anywhere to be right then; and he appeared to want her company, even if not for a sympathetic ear. Sitting in silence wasn't her ideal. So, she threw out the first thought that came to her as she studied his features, which, thanks to the healers, were no longer marred by the burns.

"God, you're handsome."

This comment forced a brief smile and light chuckle from him. He looked up, his eyes brightening. "How handsome?"

Adopting a seductive look and sultry tone, Cami said, "Hot, spicy and finger-lickin' gorgeous."

Again he laughed, pulling down his feet to sit more upright in the chair. "I believe you just recited me a fried chicken commercial, my dear."

Cami admitted with a silly grin, "Well, I'm positive that would have worked on any other non-Midgardian." She gave him a wink. "I'm also constantly hungry these days; and you are pretty tasty."

He stood with a smirk, resting his hands with hers on the tabletop as he leaned in to deliver a tender kiss to her mouth. "Did you notice," he asked, his tone smooth and utterly captivating, "that this table is the perfect height?"

A suspicious and fierce arousal rushed through Cami so quickly that it was dizzying. She grabbed for him to keep from falling only to be enveloped in his embrace. He knew all the right tricks and the most sensitive areas along her neck, jaw and ears to tantalize. So, the motion of him tilting her head made her moan with anticipation. Then he swooped in to tease her flesh with his eager, demanding mouth.

Unable to shake the dizziness with the endless barrage of sensation, she rested her head on his arm and fearfully confessed, "I think I'm going to faint."

Loki stopped his attentions to lay her back on the table. He unzipped her pants, tugging them and her underwear off along with her shoes. The newly exposed flesh tensed as it came in contact with the cold surface and slight chill of the air, making Cami shiver. Her nipples hardened and ached as she caressed them through her shirt.

He leaned in, breathing warm air on her abdomen and laying a slow, precise trail of kisses and gentle nibbles down her stomach before moving away. Cami looked down her body at him. He had his zipper open, stroking his shaft as he stepped between her thighs. He pressed against her, sliding his penis along her inner labia to coat the tip in her juices before easing the head in.

Knowing they needed to get closer, Cami attempted to scoot because she wanted to feel him deep inside her. Loki was processing on the same wavelength for he grabbed her hips, pulling her ass off the table while plunging his full length into her womb.

"Oh my god!" Cami screamed part in lust and also in fear of losing her balance.

Loki had a secure grip on her though as he slid in and out of her slick channel at a quickening pace. "Who is your god?" he challenged and thrust harder.

This question baffled and perplexed her. She searched his vivid eyes for meaning, seeing a sort of desperation there. "You are," she declared with a gasp.

"Say my name."

Cami groaned and writhed with building pleasure. "Loki," she said, repeating it several times until her voice was lost to soft cries and panting.

He demanded with undeniable authority, "Scream for me!"

Her orgasm hit fast and hard, jolting her whole body. Cami cried out his name like a woman possessed as she shuddered through a string of powerful aftershocks. Loki moaned and slammed deep, filling her with his seed. His legs must have threatened to give out for he lifted Cami's bottom back onto the table. Then he slumped forward, resting his frame on hers and trying to catch his breath.

With his head on her chest, Cami couldn't easily see his features. She smoothed the hair away from his face and embraced him with the promise, "I will always be yours, Loki."

He glanced up, meeting her gaze for only a moment before his attention jumped to something beyond them. A split second later, Cami heard the door shut with a loud thud.

She panicked, trying to turn her head far enough to see the door. "Oh no! Did you see who it was?"

Loki laughed, pushing up to regain his footing. "Why does it matter? We left the door wide open." He set himself right then collected her clothes.

Cami took the bundle, jumping down and hiding behind a tall armoire to dress. "Please tell me it wasn't Clint," she begged.

He still sounded much too amused as he said, "It wasn't Clint."

"It really wasn't? Or are you lying to me?"

"I choose to forgive you for that hurtful accusation," he chided and took her hand. "Let's get cleaned up. I assume our presence is requested."


	5. Chapter 5 - Beware the Bartons

**Chapter Five - Beware the Bartons**

* * *

Upon awakening, Jahla found herself surrounded. Loki knew that Jahla wasn't accustomed to being around people. She'd been alone in the mountains since she was a child and preferred her own company for the most part. The sorceress pushed to her feet, but shrank back when the guards stepped closer with their swords ready. Clint and Natasha also made a show of drawing and reloading their guns.

"Calm yourself," Frigga said with authority, her posture stiff. "I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard. Your attitude over the next few minutes will determine if you remain my guest or become my prisoner."

Loki fought the urge to smile. Frigga didn't often use her position to threaten, but when she did, it was always an inspiring performance.

Jahla turned to him when Loki approached. Apparently she remembered some of what he'd said to her while under the mind effects because she inquired, "How do we stop the double?"

"We're going to take his powers."

Her features tensed. "He does not trust me now. I won't be able to get close enough to strip his magic."

"We're hoping he'll come to us; and I don't think it will be as hard as you're imagining."

She took a moment to consider. "What happens after I help you?"

Loki didn't know, but he could tell Jorn and Mahlora wanted to know as well.

"A trial will be held to examine your crimes," Frigga informed her. "The All-Father will decide your fate, unless Queen Farbauti requests your release for trial in the Jotunheim."

Jahla distracted herself with an inspection of her healed arms. She appeared accepting of the situation, though that wasn't too surprising to Loki as he'd heard more than most about the abusive childhood she'd endured in the hunters' village. Even after gaining her freedom, she believed that her destiny was only to find more misery and pain.

Loki felt pity for her and recognized the significance of the path she'd helped set him upon. Even now, as Cami stepped close to cuddle up to his side, he suspected that he would eventually forgive Jahla for the suffering she had inflicted on him.

* * *

Three groups talked around him, yet Clint didn't feel comfortable joining any of them. Natasha, Frigga and Pepper directed servants in the final details of the wedding arrangements. Loki made the formal introductions between Jahla and her grandparents and now the four of them were in an awkward deliberation at the back of the room. Also deep in discussion, Jane, Cami and the techs fine-tuned the security system based on new information collected from a brief scan of Bad Loki in Jahla's cave.

Clint felt grateful to have Cami included, smiling and interacting with people more her own age. His sister hadn't been quite the same since being cursed; and not much had gone her way in a while.

Natasha wandered over to ease into a chair at Clint's side. "I'm not sure how helpful I'm going to be here."

The temptation to join their comrades in the Jotunheim prodded at Clint too, but he wasn't leaving the palace when Bad Loki could appear at any moment. "I feel like I need to keep an eye on things."

"Always the protective papa bear," Natasha teased, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, Papa Bear is cute and kinda catchy. Maybe you should put in a request for a change in code name."

Though he knew she was kidding with him, Clint said, "Only if you swap out Black Widow to be Mama Bear."

Her nose wrinkled and lips pressed together in silent objection.

"Guess we settled that," he joked, skimming his cheek along her silky curls. "What important decision should we make next?" Clint thought he'd at least get a chuckle out of her, but she turned away from him to survey their surroundings, prompting him to inquire, "What's on your mind?"

Her doleful gaze flitted back to him. "The wedding isn't going to happen, is it?"

Immediate hurt and anger arose in him at the idea. They had a thankless job, full of danger and laden with emotional baggage. They walked the darkest paths, hunting the worst of men so others could blissfully go about their own lives. Why shouldn't they be granted this one wish?

"Yes, it will," he insisted. "If not today, then soon." He kissed her hair, inhaling the combined scents of her shampoo and rose perfume, which helped calm him. "I'm too stubborn to not keep my promise."

Natasha brightened with his resolve, even offering a smile that warmed her features. "That's true."

Clint snuck her another kiss while no one was looking. Then he regretfully broke topic, nodding toward Loki's group. "Whatcha think they're up to over there?"

"I'm not sure. Looks more serious than a family reunion."

"I'll go ask."

"I'm going to check in with Heimdall." Natasha lifted off his shoulder and activated her communicator.

Loki saw Clint coming and stepped back to open up their circle to admit him.

"Have you guys figured out how you're going to do this?" Clint asked. His eyes scanned the group, but settled on Jahla as she stood taller than all of them and her exotic appearance, a mesh of Elven and Jotun characteristics, was intriguing.

"He will not come," Jahla said to Clint. "He knows you've been setting a trap."

Loki confirmed, "It's a definite possibility. We don't know how often he's been hiding around the castle or S.H.I.E.L.D., observing our plans prior to the completion of the new security system. He knows we want to keep Jahla alive. So, strategically, he can wait us out."

Jorn touched Loki's chest. "We have a path into his soul," he said and shifted his uneasy gaze toward Clint. "We should use it."

Clint didn't know what Jorn was trying to say, but Loki, Mahlora and Jahla all seemed to be tuned into his meaning.

Loki gave a hesitant nod.

"No!" Clint said with returning anger and an intense urge to protect. He leveled Loki with his most threatening and authoritative stare. "Don't you dare agree to something without explaining it to me first. What are they going to do to your soul?"

Loki looked a bit stunned by Clint's reaction and couldn't completely mask his own apprehension.

Jahla stepped forward, yet stopped when Clint instantly backed away from her. Though her chill wasn't nearly as severe as a full-blooded Jotun, it still prickled his skin and put him on edge. She said, "We can hurt the double."

Loki further explained, "If they agitate the connection between our souls, make the sensation unpleasant enough, we might still be able to lure him in."

The room had quieted. Everyone's eyes were on them.

Cami hurried over. Her voice was panicked as she declared, "I don't like this idea."

Loki tried again to control his features and speak with assurance. "I will be fine."

"I don't trust her," Cami said. "After all she's done to both of us, you're really going to submit to her magic?"

Loki continued to insist that he would be fine under Jorn and Mahlora's supervision, but Cami wasn't convinced and stood her ground.

Clint was watching, but his focus began to drift. The people faded away, the room darkened and the air grew thick with smoke. The wall before him was almost unidentifiable as scorch marks and long cracks appeared on its surface. Large chunks had been blown out of the stone. The heavy red tapestries were blackened and on fire.

He whirled around, taking in the room and found everything in ruin. The workstations and equipment crates were demolished, scorched and scattered. The remnants of a small lantern burned in its own green flame in the corner. Bodies of both friends and strangers littered the floor. Loki's shaking, bloodied and partly burned form sat among the lifeless, his head down and chest heaving as he openly sobbed.

Clint didn't want to see the dead or his friend in so much pain. He shut his eyes, praying to awaken. Then he heard the crunch of rubble under hard soles and a cold, patronizing voice. It was the same that had haunted his dreams for so long after the Battle of New York.

"Did you honestly believe that you could protect them from yourself?"

"Leave me alone!" Loki screamed while the double laughed.

Dizzy as he snapped back to the present, Clint grabbed for Cami and Loki's arms to help steady himself, startling them out of their heated, escalating debate. It took some effort to sift through the lingering images and find his words. "Incoming," he warned and pointed in the general direction of the corridor. "Evacuate this room!"

Frigga signaled the guards as the group rushed for the workshop across the hall. Loki and Natasha pulled their guns and took positions outside the command center doorway with Clint.

"What did you see?" Natasha whispered.

Drawing his sidearm, Clint gave the simplest description he could think of on the spot. "Fire and death."

Loki peered cautiously around the corner and directed Clint's attention to the swirling, magical gateway that appeared beyond the workstations just as a large fiery sphere flew out of it, crossing the room and slamming into the back wall. Then at least a dozen armored, brutish and monstrous-looking men marched out of the portal. Most carried swords or maces along with broad shields. A few had heavy crossbows. Behind them followed a tall, wiry Elf in red and black robes with the telling blue glow to his eyes and flames flickering on his fingertips.

Finding no one in the room, the invaders began smashing electronics and overturning the workstations. Frigga's guards looked anxious to get in there. Clint kept them back with a hard gaze. They had to act smart or some of their people were going to die.

* * *

When she reached the workshop, Cami accessed everything that could give her information: drones, cameras and microphones at the workstations, the team communicators, security sensors and the magic detection device. Patching together the details in her mind, Cami got a quick and reasonably precise idea of the threat. Her magic also provided her a viable option to fight these foes as the STAVs were parked right outside the command center at the garden entrance.

Cami tapped Fitz and Skye. "Help me?" she asked, and they strode together toward the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Simmons asked, rushing to catch up.

Pepper and Jane both tried to call them back, but Cami didn't want to waste time explaining.

"Protect them," Frigga ordered the two guards stationed at the door and they fell in behind.

Cami focused, connecting to the team communicators, "I have an idea. Keep our people out of the command center."

"Roger that," Clint responded, craning around Loki and Natasha to meet her gaze with a look of worry.

The next doorway up the corridor led into a type of parlor or sitting room. Cami ran through, slipping out the opposite door onto a terrace then hopped the railing.

"We are out of bounds," Fitz quietly alerted the group as they landed together in the grass. "There are no sensors or field generators outside the palace."

Cami assured him, "We're not going to be out here long."

One of the guards inquired, "How can we assist you, Lady Camille?"

Cami pointed toward the wide, double doors into the command center. "We'll need those doors open. Wait for my signal then get out of the way."

The guards moved forward, staying low to avoid being seen through the windows.

Next, Cami indicated the distant STAVs. "The cars can be remote operated. There's a small, silver switch on the upper left driver's panel to take them off manual. Leave the rest to me."

Skye nodded, but seemed perplexed. "So we sneak over, flip them to remote control and… then what?" She looked up at the high railing and to both sides. "We're not getting back inside the way we came out."

"Then we'll ride in," Cami decided and pushed to her feet. "Come on."

The brief, uncertain mutterings from the others silenced as they left the cover of the building, dashing for the armored cars left out in the open, recharging their batteries in the sunlight. Cami activated the cockpit releases with a prod from her magic; and they scrambled into the seats, flipping switches and pulling on safety belts. Cami powered up all three cars, the various systems booting up within moments.

The guards cleared out of the path as Cami raced her STAV across the grass and up the short stairs into the command center. She barrelled through one group, sharply turning the wheel and punching the brake pedal to force the vehicle into a controlled slide that got her pointed in the right direction. As she'd hoped, the vehicle ended up far enough to the side to provide cover for those in the corridor and accommodate the other two STAVs that roared in under her control and also slid to a stop.

The targeting computers locked onto their uninvited guests and opened fire with armor-piercing rounds. A deafening noise followed, lasting only a quarter of a minute, then an abrupt, heavy silence.

A light haze hung in the air as Clint, Natasha and Loki came around Cami's STAV to get into the room. The guards also entered, checking the dead, while others crowded into the doorway.

"No talking," Clint said into the comm, holding his finger in front of his mouth as he headed for the far corner and the stack of empty supply crates. He pushed and hauled them out of his way until he found and lifted out a small green lantern. Natasha stepped past the terminals and bodies to meet up with Clint as he walked the lantern over to the portal, which displayed the battle waging in the Jotunheim, and flung it through.

"Now what?" She shifted her attention between the chaotic scene and the carnage at their feet.

"I don't want to wait for Bad Loki to send anything else through this thing," Clint admitted.

"Can _we_ close it?" Natasha asked Loki, who shook his head.

Dr. Fitz climbed out of the STAV, suggesting, "With a few calibrations to the detection device and security system, I think we can put a force field around the portal and any other that appears within the palace." He turned to Skye, Simmons and Jane, handing out tasks and leading the group back to the workshop.

Cami finally left the cockpit. Nausea squeezed her insides and spun her head at the sight of the bullet-riddled bodies with their lifeless eyes and spreading pools of blood. She ran for the gardens, hurtling down the stairs to vomit in the grass. Luckily, there wasn't much to throw up. She spit to help rid her mouth of the nasty taste, held her middle and took some deep breaths.

She sensed Clint's distinct energy as he approached. He put a strong arm around her shoulders, drawing her trembling frame against him as she straightened.

"You alright?"

"I think the baby is offended to have a murderer for a mother," Cami tried to joke, but came off sounding pathetic as emotion tweaked her voice. She took in a breath and held it, recognizing from the pounding of her heart and shaking hands that she was coming down off an adrenaline rush.

"The first kill is always rough," he sympathized. "No amount of training can prepare you for it."

Images of the dead men prodded at her. She'd never considered how awful the reality of field work could be. "How many people have you killed?"

Clint stiffened, his frown deepening. "I don't count," he muttered, "but lots." He caressed her cheek recently healed from his arrow. "Maybe you shouldn't be here, kiddo."

Her chest warmed with sudden upset, which renewed the intensity of the nausea. She shirked out of his grip and backed away, bumping into Loki who had walked up behind her. "I'm not a kid."

Clint's tone grew stern. "That last vision made it clear that Bad Loki isn't playing favorites anymore."

A chill touched Cami as Jahla also approached. "If we fail, her power can kill him."

"That is not what we want," Clint said. His gaze settled on Loki, who silently acknowledged the sentiment behind the insistent words.

"Is that why you cursed me?" Cami asked the sorceress. "Because I could kill your monster?!"

"Yes," Jahla answered, holding Cami's gaze awhile, which made her think that the sorceress was trying too hard to appear truthful. This idea was further supported when she averted her eyes from Loki, unable to repeat the stare for him.

_They slept together_, Cami remembered, feeling quick pressure in her core that also caused her nausea to flare. This wasn't a new discovery, and she generally wasn't the jealous type. Yet, Cami's instincts told her that a recluse like Jahla wouldn't throw herself at just anyone. Loki had probably seduced her, which made the possibility of a lingering attraction more likely.

Natasha interrupted the tense silence. "There are no security measures out here. Everyone inside."

Loki gripped her shoulders, but Cami stayed focused on Jahla, her mind racing. She accused, "Maybe you were angry that I stole their attention away from you."

Jahla's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You are vain and stupid!" she spat back.

Natasha called out with more authority, "Break it up and get inside!"

Cami had to push past Loki and evade Clint, who was grabbing for her, to pursue Jahla into the command center. She sidestepped Natasha and sent a small surge of energy into the already damaged panel off to her left, causing bright, popping sparks to shoot out of it.

"You picked this fight, bitch! Want to tempt me?"

Jahla tensed, baring her teeth in a show of aggression, but had time to regain her composure as Loki separated the women. Cami continued to glower in Jahla's direction until she saw that everyone was looking at her like they would a spoiled, tantruming child.

Loki grasped her hand, gently pulling Cami into the solitude of the dining room. He took a seat, surrendering his height advantage, which should have eased some of Cami's anxiety, but actually made her feel worse. It was difficult for her to keep eye contact with him as she waited for his criticism.

"I recognize what you've been through," he started in a low, sympathetic tone, "and your desire to prove yourself—but we need Jahla's help."

Cami fidgeted, attempting a step back when he reached out and took her hands.

"Is this jealousy?"

"No."

"Good; because there is no reason for it."

Cami knew she was reacting to all the pent up feelings of inadequacy and hurt that had piled up for months. This revelation would have impressed her former therapist; and if Cami was mature enough to have it, then she should be able to respect his position on the matter.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll stop being a brat."

He stood, gathering her close to kiss her head and smooth her curls. "I'm rather fond of my brat," he insisted with adoring eyes, "and I'm going to find a way to make this all up to her."

It was the perfect moment to ask for anything her heart desired because he'd likely try to move heaven and earth to deliver it. She just wanted to be with him. He made her feel needed, accepted and safe. No object could ever truly embody those sentiments for her.

"I know what I want," she admitted.

His eyes brightened with keen interest.

"I'm going to teach you how to tango."

Loki looked a little surprised. "That's all you want? For me to learn a dance?"

"It's my favorite dance," she said, offering him a sultry grin. "The tango is practically foreplay on the dance floor."

He leaned down to nuzzle her ear and whisper, "Well then, I can scarcely wait."

Skye poked her head into the dining room, clearing her throat. "Uh, Cami, we desperately need your help."

Cami wished their moment could have lasted a little longer. She answered with a weary sounding, "I'm coming."


	6. Chapter 6 - Double Gets His Due

**Chapter Six - Double Gets His Due**

* * *

In the workshop, the techs and Jane were scrambling to salvage and stabilize the systems. Loki was grateful they had requested Cami to help so she wouldn't mope and hover.

"The sensors have gone haywire," Fitz reported. "We've got to re-calibrate them."

Loki returned to the command center. Clint, Natasha and several guards had cleared some of the bodies and were on alert at the portal. Through the swirling gateway they saw a mind blowing spectrum of clashing creatures, demons, elementals and other beings spread across a wasteland of uneven rock and ice. S.H.I.E.L.D. assault vehicles, Dwarven-forged siege tanks, Frost Giant footmen and mounted Elven and Asgardian soldiers were scattered throughout the skirmishes while sizable boulders and chunks of ice rained down from catapults positioned on the cliffs surrounding the city.

Natasha scanned the chaos, a cold breeze rustling her hair. She pointed into the distance, asking with emphatic wonder, "Was that a unicorn?"

"Didn't see it," Clint quipped. "I was watching that huge yeti-thing try to hug Hulk."

"I don't think that was a hug," she replied with a chuckle, "and it doesn't look like Bruce thought so either."

"God damn, this is intense," Clint said as Loki reached his side.

"Any sign of the double?"

"No." Clint's brow furrowed. "You still agree with this plan?"

"I believe it is our best option." There wasn't much choice. If they pursued Bad Loki in the Jotunheim, he would be unhindered and fully supported by his army. They had to try luring him in.

"If the security system doesn't work the way we want, this could be a massacre."

Loki gave a slow, mindful nod then turned to address Jorn and Jahla. "Let us begin."

Jahla studied Loki as he approached, her features tightening with resolve and what might have been a hint of menace. "I know what to do to get his attention," she said, mainly speaking to Jorn who shared tidbits of advice in broken Common.

Loki felt unnerved by the collective stares and Jahla's stalk as she circled. The Half-Giantess clutched him from behind, resting her sizable hands upon his upper chest. The chill cut through the layers of clothing, making him shudder. Her magic filtered into his core, curling around his internal organs. The sensation crept into his mind, binding his thoughts in a terrible, frigid cold that reminded him of the cruel indifference of Niflheim.

"Brace yourself," Jahla warned.

There was no build up. The pain was immediate and vicious, biting into the raw of his essence and searing every nerve and synapse. Loki thrashed in agony, but couldn't break Jahla's stronger grip on him. The pain went on for a short eternity before Jahla withdrew her magic and released her hold.

Loki fell to his knees, trembling and gasping as he clutched his chest. His stomach churned; and he nearly vomited, swallowing down the sickening flow that burned at his mouth and throat. His eyes and nostrils were wet. He wiped his face with his sleeve, revealing that blood trickled out of his nose.

He had failed to remember that Jahla drugged him during her rituals in the past, which helped to mask most of the pain. "Did you enjoy that?" he shot bitterly over his shoulder.

"No," was Jahla's low, slighted reply.

Frigga appeared in the doorway, asking with alarm, "Are you alright, dear?"

Shaken and embarrassed, Loki climbed to his feet. He answered his mother with an honest, "No. I'm a bit of a mess."

Clint gave him a quick look over. "Hopefully, we won't have to do that a second time."

"Ummm—guys?!" Natasha called out, staggering back with panicked eyes. She drew her Glock 26s, firing off rapid shots toward a group of horsemen charging through the fray toward the portal's opening.

Clint called through the comm, "Fitz, you promised me a force field for this portal!"

The Scotsman replied, "We're working as fast as we can."

In a series of smooth, well-practiced motions, Clint readied his bow and loosed an explosive arrow that struck a rider near the center of the bunch and blasted them all from their mounts. This revealed a new threat. A demonesque rhinoceros with two heads and a spiked hide rampaged along their same path, trampling the men and horses beneath its armored bulk as it closed in on the Mischief Makers.

"Take cover!" Clint yelled.

Natasha issued her own order. "Get to the cars!"

Everyone scattered. Loki pulled Jahla toward an STAV; and they jumped in. Then he slammed the cockpit cover shut, switched the car back to manual and activated the targeting computer.

Behind him, Jahla began a hurried incantation.

"Precise shots," Clint warned. "We have friends on that battlefield."

Even met head on by a dense barrage of deep impacting rounds, the massive animal breached the portal and collided with Natasha's STAV, nearly flipping the heavy machine as it was carried backwards and slammed into the wall. The beast turned, one of its heads hanging limp at the neck. It let out a hard chuff and a mangled roar then collapsed in a lifeless heap when Jahla spat out the last of her spell.

There was a low hum from the security systems as Loki scrambled out of the car. The generators activated and a glimmering force field appeared, blocking off the portal.

Clint beat Loki to the damaged STAV. He yanked at the handle for the override release, cursing and begging with it to let him in.

Loki climbed up the compacted metal onto the hood to look through the cracked, tempered glass. Natasha lay askew and unconscious in the seat. Blood ran down her face from a bad gash in her forehead and a possible broken nose.

The latch finally gave, but it took both Clint and Loki to force the cover open.

"Wait. Don't move her," Jorn warned. "Let us."

With a show of reluctance, Clint stepped back so the Elves could examine and attempt to treat Natasha.

Those few moments were all the reprieve they got for another portal opened beside the exit to the gardens and a handful of warriors rushed out. The guards struck down these foes in time for three additional portals to appear and also spew forth attackers in the scarce moments it took for the generators to activate fields.

The onslaught continued, systematically swallowing up the room's available space with portals that energized and chilled the air around the team while downed foes piled up at their feet.

"He's trying to overwhelm the security system," Loki decided.

"That's funny," Clint said with a scowl, "cause I figured he was trying to overwhelm us." He activated his communicator between shots. "Fitz, how long will the system last if Bad Loki keeps opening more portals?"

"I don't know, Sir. Cami had to tap in to get us stable. She's running everything. So, the real question is—how long can _she_ hold out?"

"Any sign of Bad Loki so far?"

A strained wince accompanied Cami's report. "The sensors aren't detecting him anywhere in the castle."

Clint threw Loki an urgent, questioning gaze, though he continued to accurately fire upon emerging combatants.

Loki insisted, "I don't think he can be summoning these portals so accurately from the Jotunheim."

Clint turned to scan the room, startling as he announced, "He's outside."

Loki glimpsed the lone figure standing at the edge of the gardens.

With a condescending smirk, Bad Loki sauntered closer, stopping at the foot of the stairs into the command center when Clint strode forward with his bow ready.

"That _is_ him, not an illusion," Clint confirmed.

Bad Loki looked past Clint to Loki. "Surrender yourself, Jahla and Cami and I'll leave the rest alive."

Loki moved to stand at Clint's side. He was careful not to cross the boundary of the field generators. "No," he answered. "You have forgotten who the master is here."

The confidence wavered on the double's pale features before hardening with renewed determination. He threw up his hands, calling out ancient, powerful words. A responding surge of dark energy enclosed him in writhing shadows.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Bad Loki said, lifting his arms and making a slow turn. The shield clung to him like a second skin, allowing for freedom of movement. "A rather advanced bit of sorcery," he continued to brag. "The barrier is impenetrable by force and magic alike."

Loki knew this spell, but baffled that the double would consider using it. The spell would protect him from their force fields, weapons and magic, but also severely impeded his offensive abilities as his own magic couldn't breach the barrier either. "The Cloak of Shadows, I never quite figured that one out."

"Well—so much more can be accomplished with a clearer head. Before, I was so bogged down, caring too much about what others thought, but once I got rid of you..." He purposely left the insight unfinished.

Jahla inched up behind Loki, whispering in a confused tone, "My magic cannot sense him now."

Cami said over the comm line, "I accessed the computer files scanned from your grimoire. According to the mage who wrote the book, this spell is mega powerful. He has literally encased himself in pure shadow energy."

"How do we get through the shield?" Clint asked.

Loki assured the group, "The magic will weaken if we do enough damage to it."

Bad Loki pulled a dagger from his belt, pointing it at them as he taunted, "Someone better call in the real heroes then," and charged up the stairs.

Clint fired off an arrow, which ricocheted off the barrier, before Jahla dragged him and Loki back. "Stay away from him!" Jahla ordered, leveling Clint with a stern glare. "He will kill you if he can."

The double engaged the closest guard, knocking away his sword and thrusting the dagger into his throat. He then pushed aside the fatally wounded man and crossed into the room. Force fields quickly formed around him. He inspected the walls of energy for a moment before stepping through, smugly taunting Odin's soldiers to come at him with a beckoning hand gesture.

Once again, Cami's voice filled the comm. "I'm working on something," she said. "Keep him distracted."

With speed and skill, Bad Loki tore through the dozen, finely-trained warriors that couldn't hurt him at all. He fought with confidence and malice, convinced of his superiority, but that wasn't all Loki noted of the brazen assault. There were tells, subtle actions that betrayed the double's planned movements. Thanks to Natasha's insights and instruction, Loki could see them now too.

"He's mine," Loki declared, putting out a hand to hold off Jorn and Mahlora who had left Natasha's side to stand with Jahla.

"Lok—?" Clint began, but quieted with one hard look from Loki.

Bad Loki stepped through yet another set of force fields, acting offended by the challenge. "You plan to fight me with only a human's capabilities and wearing that?" He pointed his dagger at Loki's tactical vest.

"You'll have to beat me unconscious before I'll let you hurt anyone else."

"I won't just beat you, fool. I'm going to cripple you." Bad Loki called over his shoulder in the direction of the garden exit, "Come to me."

A black figure appeared from concealment, stepping through the doorway to stand over the fallen guards. It was a shadow fiend with the vividly contoured and sensuous form of an athletic, voluptuous and obviously nude female of about five and a half feet in stature. Its features were more slack and generic, but the perception of shorter hair styled into curls proved disturbing. In fact, Loki realized that the figure could just as likely be an imitation of Natasha as it could Cami.

Clint set and aimed his bow at the fiend. "Now I'm really pissed."

"That's the reaction I was hoping for." Bad Loki ordered his creation, "Kill them."

The fiend's tar-like composition seemed to bubble and, with a violent shake, the form promptly split into two fiends of exact appearance.

"Oh no," Clint uttered as both creatures hissed and leaped for him.

Loki could offer no assistance as Bad Loki chose that moment to come at him with the dagger. Spinning away, he managed to avoid the blade. A steady stream of Natasha's training advice filtered through Loki's mind. He could remember every word and since he was channeling her wisdom and conviction, it felt right to use one of her own phrases. "I'm going to kick your ass."

Bad Loki gave a skeptical laugh then sent Loki flying with a powerful backhand strike that felt like he'd been hit with a rock slab. Dazed and tasting his own blood in his mouth, Loki pushed to his feet to find Natasha's STAV at his back, the rhino's massive corpse blocked any movement he could make to the left and the double hurried to close him in.

_Use the environment_, Loki thought. _What would Natasha do?_

The floor was covered with blood splatter and various pieces of debris, but nothing that could possibly penetrate the shield. Trying to look around, keep his feet moving and yet watch the double, Loki stumbled, falling against the vehicle and slicing his arm on a sharp piece of metal. He let out the muffled, Midgarian curse, "Fuck."

It was then, as he was clutching the bloodied arm to his front, that he spied the STAV's designation number. He winced and made a clumsy turn, which concealed the motion of activating his communicator. "Sierra Tango Alpha Victor One," he whispered and heard a responding blip from the general location of the cockpit. "Prep the foam."

Bad Loki inched forward as Loki turned back to face him. "You make this too easy."

Loki moved deeper into the limiting space, drawing the double in.

Bad Loki lunged, but there was no movement in his right shoulder, so Loki knew it was a feint. He held his ground as the double backed off again and chided, "Oh come on. At least try."

The STAV made a grinding noise as the right side panels opened to reveal the jets. Bad Loki looked that way and Loki ducked around him, screaming the order, "Full spray—fire!"

Loki heard the jets release and Bad Loki's angered roar, but kept moving. He darted amid the destruction and around the portals as the double pursued. Though he was obviously determined to catch and punish Loki, the humiliating dousing of his shadow barrier in sticky fire retardant had reduced the double to a growling savage, prone to kicking and throwing things. Loki dodged the best he could, trying to keep tabs on his companions.

In a room full of bleeding bodies, Jahla and Mahlora were the perfect allies. Loki realized that Clint had put himself in the position of being the distraction, dodging attacks and luring the twin fiends around in circles while pools of blood writhed up to grab at them, sometimes yanking them off balance, flinging them away or exploding and causing them considerable pain.

Jorn couldn't use his spirit magic against the soulless fiends. He wielded Mahlora's blood blade, slicing and stabbing at them whenever they dared come near him.

Bad Loki hefted and threw a workstation, which struck Loki in the back and sent him sprawling over a body pile. Battered, bleeding and growing more afraid, Loki called for assistance. "Cami, I need you!" he screamed into the comm as the double neared with a wide, anticipatory smile.

"Yes, call for her." He flipped Loki over, grabbed his throat and started choking him. "Save me the trouble of hunting her down."

"I'm right here," Cami announced, appearing out of thin air beside them. "I'll take that," she said, touching the shadowy barrier. Her body shook and went rigid. Then, all at once, the shield dissolved, the hum of the security system waned to silence, the force fields fizzled out and Cami crumpled to the floor.

It took a second for Loki to register the situation. The cloak of shadows was gone and now was his best chance to finish this. He shifted into Jotun form, relying on the extra strength and stamina, and knocked Bad Loki back with a forceful punch to the face.

"No!" Bad Loki screamed, rolling away. "I will kill you all."

Loki knew he had to keep the double confused so he couldn't focus and control his magic. He found his footing and pursued, snatching the reeling, stumbling form off the floor and hurling him as hard as possible against the side of an STAV. Then he took Bad Loki by the throat, lifting him high then slammed him down on the hood of the car. "I—am—your—master," he emphasized each word, leaning close. "I take back your power."

Jahla rushed forward from the opposite side of the car, grabbing and pinning Bad Loki's hands as he attempted to cast a spell. She also bent forward, her red eyes eager and triumphant. "Release your power," she demanded, spitting out the words. "It will serve you no longer."

Like a shot of adrenaline, the magic flowed in, surging through Loki's system faster than it could be carried by the frantic beating of his heart. He gasped, almost euphoric as he looked down on the weary and dejected features of the double. How easily Loki could hurt him now, inflict physical pain and mock his efforts.

_I'm not that person anymore,_ he reminded himself, pushing those thoughts away with surprising effort.

With a simple wave of his hand, Loki dissolved the fiends captured in the blood. One by one, he closed the portals, sadly realizing that he might never master any of these tricks himself. When he turned, he noticed the group that had filtered in from the corridor. Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Jane and Pepper stared openly at him, taking in his Jotun appearance with curiosity and obvious uncertainty.

Clint came forward to help put Bad Loki in restraints. He offered the apprehensive Loki a small, understanding smile and praised in a whisper, "You did good, my friend."


	7. Chapter 7 - Caging the Hawk

**Chapter Seven - Caging the Hawk**

* * *

When in trouble with your superiors, it is common sense to lay low, keep your nose clean, and make the effort to catch up on responsibilities that you have let slide for awhile. Clint knew this and had advised many a fellow agent of the same over the years; and yet, he'd done the exact opposite in the three days since they'd apprehended Bad Loki.

The skirmishes in the wastes of the Jotunheim finally ended. Representatives of the realms streamed into Asgard to meet, take stock of their losses and figure out some common ground. Nick Fury escorted the World Council member who was taking lead chair for Earth to these discussions. Then the director chose to remain, taking over all S.H.I.E.L.D. operations within Asgard—a fact that seemed to irk Maria Hill.

Clint didn't give a damn what Commander Hill wanted these days. After delivering a detailed report of the events leading up to their final confrontation with Loki's double and sitting through hours of grueling, critical questions, Clint hadn't received a single shred of praise or thanks from her. As far as Hill was concerned, the Mischief Makers (the original four members, anyway) had disregarded orders and protocol while endangering numerous civilians in an unauthorized grudge match with a super villain. The phrase 'severe disciplinary action' had come up so often in her scathing rant that Clint flipped her a middle finger salute and walked out.

Natasha proved smarter, keeping her mouth shut unless specifically addressed. When she did speak, her explanations were short and respectful. She was playing nice, not pointing fingers or allowing things to get too heated.

Loki and Cami had been hiding out in their suite. Between her constant nausea and the news of losing Brandon Shale and Marcus Rodriguez, Cami was a mess and refusing visitors. Technically not an agent any longer, she could easily get away with such behavior; and having guards and servants to assist in keeping people away was frustratingly convenient.

Clint wandered, seeking out distraction and purpose amid the hustle and bustle, but diverted his path from the main corridor when he spotted Tony, Steve and Thor up ahead. Most of the Avengers were pissed at him for one reason or another. Stark and Thor took great offense that he hadn't evacuated their girlfriends from Asgard before luring in Bad Loki. Rogers and Banner were of the opinion that more lives could have been saved if they'd all downed the double together in the Jotunheim where his forces could have witnessed the defeat and possibly surrendered. Apparently, the concept of divide and conquer didn't impress them.

He needed to see a friendly face, but wasn't so lucky as Coulson stepped from behind a corner and into his path, forcing Clint to stop to avoid a collision in the busy corridor. The senior agent looked stern and contemplative, an unusual mix for most people, yet Phil pulled it off like only a man of his charisma, depth and complexity could.

"Sir?" Clint asked, crossing his arms in preparation for whatever punch his old mentor was about to throw at him.

"You've got a big chip on your shoulder," Coulson said. "I suggest you lose it quick."

Clint looked away, using a prolonged silence to contain the anger brewing inside.

"I know you've always been a wildcard, Clint, but this is serious, and it would go better for the team if you would acknowledge that you made some mistakes."

"Or what?" Clint asked, dropping his arms. "You're gonna fire me, throw me in jail, and cancel my wedding? We brought down the biggest threat to the nine realms in centuries and what do we get? Thanks? No! It's been nothing but criticism and threats." He felt his hands clenching into fists and forced himself to relax them. A physical confrontation was the last thing he needed right now. He took in a breath, shaking his head. "You know, maybe I'm tired of being on the agency's leash."

Coulson's expression had turned flat and unreadable. He shifted his gaze down as if attending to some important insight then looked back up at Clint. "Think through what you're saying before you commit to that. We value you," he said. "I value you—as an agent, Avenger and, more importantly, as my friend."

Clint chose his words and tone with great care, drawing off years of mutual respect and admiration. "Then back everyone off. Please, just give us some space? We need to process what's happened and recuperate a bit."

Coulson nodded, losing some of the tension from his frame. "Things are happening. So, I suggest you guys don't take too long."

Clint watched him walk away, feeling anger, sorrow and even a hint of guilt. That was a lot of emotion to deal with all at once and, after days of upheaval, his baggage was full to the point of bursting.

He weaved his way through the crowds, stepped out onto a wide, sunny balcony and eased onto a stone bench off to the side. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Though the sunlight warmed his face, a cool, constant breeze nipped at his skin as he inhaled the sweet scents of the nearby gardens. He tried to quiet his mind so he wouldn't remember, ponder or plan. He wanted to be silent and free, a hawk gliding on strong, supportive winds. Over time, his body grew heavier, his burden lighter and his mind drifted away.

"You hurt your eye?" a very young girl's voice asked.

"I got in a fight," another voice, this time a boy's, responded in a low, regretful tone.

Clint opened his eyes to find he wasn't on the balcony. He sat on a wooden bench with a high counter across from him and big windows behind. To one side an open door lead out to a hallway with noisy teens streaming past, most wearing backpacks. On the other side was a closed door. The nameplate read Principal Emel Harward.

He dropped his attention to the two figures beside him. The boy had jeans well worn at the knees, a faded shirt and shoes with fraying seams and a big hole in the toe of the left. The boy held a small ice bag over his eye, but Clint still recognized himself at the awkward age of thirteen.

"You're in trouble?" the pig-tailed and pink-clad girl inquired with big, blue-green eyes. She stood in front of the older boy, rubbing her lips together with worry.

_Wow_. _Cami is so small,_ Clint thought, his chest warming with affection. He'd called her Rae-Rae back in those days when she insisted on following him around like a devoted pup.

"Yeah," the younger Clint said, looking crestfallen.

Little Cami stepped forward, holding out her arms. Clint couldn't help smiling at the touching scene when the boy leaned into the offered hug and planted a kiss on her rosy cheek.

The principal's door opened and his parents shuffled out.

"Come sing with me in the car. Daddy needs to talk to your brother," Edith Barton said, grasping Cami's petite hand and leading her into the hall.

Harold Barton took the available spot on Young Clint's other side, resting his arms on his knees and clutching his hands together. He looked wearier than, but not quite as angry, as Clint remembered.

"I didn't raise a bully."

Young Clint's head dipped lower. He swallowed hard before answering, "No sir."

"People aren't always going to be nice. There's plenty about us for people to tease or make fun of, but we can't be like that. Hate only hurts, not helps."

Clint studied his dad's features, overwhelmed by the lovingly-stern lecture. Warm tears started in his eyes at the thought of being with his dad again and believing that those words were also meant for him, not just the teen slouched between them.

"You're suspended for two weeks, and we're paying for the boy's stitches," Mr. Barton continued. "I'll have to pick up some extra shifts. So, we're not going fishing next weekend. Me and your mom will make a list of chores to keep you busy."

The boy nodded, sighing softly. "Sorry, Dad."

Mr. Barton reached over, resting a strong, yet gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "I can see that you are. Grab your things. Let's head home."

Clint almost wished he could go with them as they stood and walked out.

A form plopped down next to him, jolting Clint out of the vision.

Loki appeared sorry as he said, "I didn't realize you were asleep."

Clint sat up straighter, breathing deep to rejuvenate his senses and clear the fog from his mind. A low throb lingered behind his eyes, which were wet. "I was visiting an old memory," he admitted, wiping the tears and rubbing at the ache.

He glanced over, noticing that Loki's hands were full. He had two mugs and held one out to him.

Clint took the mug, but gestured to the sun still fairly high in the sky. "Isn't it a little early for alcohol?"

"Welcome to Asgard," Loki joked, "where it's never too early to start celebrating."

"I'd better not show up drunk to my own wedding."

"Drink it," Loki pressed. "It's mild, even by human standards. I think we both can use some mellowing."

Though Loki seemed to be in good humor, Clint could see through the playful mask to the darker mood buried underneath. They hadn't talked much in the last few days; and he didn't know what his friend had been up to other than sticking close to Cami.

"She finally let you out for some air?"

Loki took a sip of his drink. "It's more accurate to say that she threw me out."

"Uh oh. What did you do?"

Loki smirked. "I attempted to reason with a pregnant woman."

Clint figured it wasn't his place to pry. He gave Loki some time to tend to his thoughts while staring off over the grounds. He tried his beverage before breaking the silence, finding it to be similar in flavor to a spiced apple cider. "You do realize that I should be majorly pissed at you, right?"

At first Loki looked uncertain, but relaxed into a conceding half-grin as Clint explained.

"I asked you to take it slow with Cami. Next thing I know, you're bed buddies and everyone thinks you're engaged. Also, you had the gall to buy Natasha condoms, but must have no clue how to use them, since you managed to impregnate your own girlfriend."

Loki chuckled. "Are you done?"

"No," Clint said, trying to feign anger, but feeling too amused. "Give me a chance to think up something else."

"It was an accident. The condom broke."

"I didn't ask for details," Clint tossed back playfully. It wasn't going to take much to put the issue to rest. Clint didn't want more bad feelings floating around. Honestly, he couldn't push himself to real anger at him anyway. He offered, "I guess she _was _cursed with bad luck at the time."

"True," Loki agreed, "and we might have _mistreated_ the condom a bit, switching between hot and cold like that."

Clint thumped Loki on the arm, causing him to spill some of his drink. "What part of 'no details' do you not understand?"

"Alright. Alright." Loki switched his mug to the left hand, wiping his right on his uniform pants. "My apologies."

Their chuckles kept the silence and tension at bay for awhile.

Loki said finally, "Director Fury brought Cami's personal items from the helicarrier." All cheer left him, and he slumped back against the wall. "Cami refused to speak with him. She's devastated that he took Hill's side; and I don't know what to do for her."

"What did Nick say exactly?"

"The World Council considers Cami too dangerous to return to Earth. They requested that Odin take permanent custody of her."

Clint's chest tightened and his stomach soured as he contemplated the news. By banishing his sister from Earth, the Council put them in an awkward position.

Loki added, "I have been relieved of duty until further notice."

That explained why he wore his leather jacket instead of his uniform one.

Clint understood the hurt in Loki's eyes. "Don't take it personally. It's a difficult situation. That doesn't mean they doubt anyone's intentions or loyalty."

"I can't truly believe that, Clint, because I can tell you don't believe it yourself."

_Busted,_ Clint thought. "Yeah, I guess." He took another sip of the drink before asking, "When did it become us versus them?"

"I suspect it's been building over time, since before Cami or I even joined."

Clint nodded. It felt like Loki had gazed right into his soul—not the most comfortable idea for him. He couldn't deny that he'd been increasingly unhappy with decisions made by his superiors. Natasha rarely voiced dissatisfaction, but Clint knew and saw the signs in her too. He'd often wondered if she would be happier just being an Avenger. He assumed she chose to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. to show her appreciation of the second chance they'd given her and to support the other agents she held dear.

Loki tapped his communicator. "Murphy," he said, answering an incoming call.

Clint hadn't worn his own communicator all day. In fact, he made a point to leave it in his room that morning.

"I have him. We're on our way," Loki reported then closed the line.

"Duty calls?"

"Natasha actually. You're late." Loki took another drink from his mug then put it down to climb to his feet.

Clint had made an appointment of sorts with the All-Father to have his magic suppressed. It seemed logical and appropriate to have it done before he married, but the reality of all he was giving up nagged with more prevalence in recent days.

"Nervous?" Loki asked, resting his hand on Clint's shoulder.

The reassuring touch dropped away as Clint rose from the bench. "I told myself I wasn't going to get attached to these abilities."

"They are powerful and useful gifts. If only you could keep them."

A debate was pointless. The magic would eventually blind him, stealing away the marksman talent that set him apart from other agents. Also, Clint gave his word to Natasha. He couldn't let anything or anyone dissuade him from following through.

"You're lucky Fury hasn't confiscated your communicator," Clint commented as they stepped into the corridor and the steady flow of traffic.

"In fact, he did. Then Natasha acquired another for me."

"Are you two planning more mischief?"

"Hardly. We've been coordinating peacekeeping efforts."

The door to the king and queen's suite opened as they approached; and Cami rushed out. Natasha followed, attempting to catch her when Cami's form faded away behind a concealing shroud of magic. It was a new trick she'd picked up after absorbing an abundance of shadow energy from Loki's grimoire and the Bad Loki's shield.

"What's wrong with Cami?" Clint asked Natasha.

"She wants to return to Earth with us, but Odin wasn't able to suppress her magic."

Clint gave a weary sigh, wondering why his sister couldn't catch a break. "I should go look for her."

Natasha grabbed his arm. "Odin is waiting. You know Cami will come around as soon as she wants some attention."

Odin and Frigga's conversation quieted as the trio entered their sitting room. Clint apologized for being late then felt a rush of apprehension as the king stepped toward him. What if his own magic couldn't be suppressed? What if he was predestined to go blind?

King Odin studied Clint and his expression softened. "Have you changed your mind? We can wait if you need to think."

"No," Clint said. "Please try, your majesty?"

Odin settled his broad hand over Clint's face. His fingertips touched at the hairline with the rest of his hand arching over the nose and features. He warned, "You should feel some dizziness and temporary disorientation."

Clint drew in air, filling his lungs before directing it out again. Maybe if he focused on the simple task of breathing all his troubles could be kept at bay.

The first sensation Clint registered from the king's efforts was a low vibration just beneath the surface of his skin. It spread across and deeper into his forehead, tickling his sinuses and flaring the headache he'd been ignoring. The aforementioned dizziness came next with a vengeance. He would have hit the floor if Natasha and Loki hadn't been on guard. They held him upright as the effect worsened into a terrible pressure that pulsed inside his skull and caused him to blackout.

Natasha dabbed his face with a cold, wet rag when Clint awoke. "Hey handsome," she whispered.

He took a moment to admire the relief and love in her gaze. "Did it work?"

"We think so."

Glad to hear this, Clint pulled her down for an eager kiss.

"I think he's feeling better," Bruce's voice joked, drawing Clint and Natasha's attention to their fellow Avengers and Loki shuffling through the doorway.

Tony wandered past the room's child-sized beds to some toy chests against the far wall, snatching up a battered, wooden sword. He turned to look at Clint and tease, "They downgraded you to the kiddie suite."

Thor gestured to Loki, who'd settled into the rocking chair between the beds. "This was our room as children. I'm certain it was just convenient to move him here to rest."

Tony continued to explore while the others collected around Clint and the little bed with a medium blue bedspread and curtains.

"What's up?" Clint asked, trying to read their expressions. Overall, everyone appeared calm, a definite improvement from the last time they'd been together.

Steve leaned against the bedpost. "We might not agree about how things were handled with Bad Loki, but we certainly don't want to keep fighting over it."

"That's right," Bruce added. "It's not every day that two good friends get married. Let's move on."

Clint could have insisted again that they'd done nothing wrong, but his dad's words came to mind, humbling his pride. These were his best friends, and though the team didn't always get along, they'd been through plenty together. Today was meant to be special; and he did want all of them at his side.

"Agreed," he said, exchanging a subtle smile with his bride.

Tony strolled over, tossing aside a few trinkets he'd been examining. "Well, the clock is ticking. Let's suit up."


	8. Chapter 8 - Spies, Friends, Lovers

_Author's Note - Rated MA._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Spies, Friends, Lovers**

* * *

The wedding was a private affair, held at dusk in the gardens. Torches along the path and small, glowing orbs nestling in the surrounding trees lit the area as the guests assembled in their finest attire. Clint stood with Phil Coulson, King Odin and Maria Hill, tugging at his bow tie when Natasha came into view on Nick Fury's arm. She wore an off-the-shoulder gown of white silk with a full, billowy skirt and subtly trimmed in dark purple accents. She was a breathtaking paragon of beauty, grace and sensuality, commanding the attention of all present.

The torches lit up Natasha's features, reflecting in her eyes and hair as she passed off her bouquet of wildflowers to Maria and joined Clint in front of Odin. He took her hand, thinking he could see a hint of anxiety in her features, but a quick smile reassured him that it was anticipation she felt.

Odin's gaze swept over the crowd before he spoke in a strong, joyous voice. "This is the first time I've officiated over the joining of a man and woman born of Midgard. I am both pleased and honored to be asked to serve in this capacity for two such deserving and commendable people."

Clint had to force himself to breathe. He was getting married to an amazing woman while his sister and friends looked on, and one of the most powerful beings in the realms had just paid him an unexpected compliment.

Odin spoke for awhile about the sanctity of marriage and the unique bonds forged between a husband and wife. He insisted that a man and woman should never judge the quality of their marriage by the standards of others. "May your intentions be always to strengthen your connection to each other," the king advised, "for it is your mate that will be your best comfort, support and inspiration."

A long pause followed this speech, which sent a waking stir through the previously transfixed guests. Coulson slipped them the wedding bands then the king turned to Clint. "Do you, Clinton Francis Barton, choose this woman to be your wife and treasured companion, to have and hold always in highest esteem until death do you part?"

He took in a breath to bolster his courage and declared, "I do."

Natasha's eyes glistened with starting tears as she slipped the simple silver band onto his finger.

"Natalia Alianova Romanova," Odin continued, "do you choose this man to be your husband and treasured companion, to have and hold always in highest esteem until separated by death?"

Natasha gave an enthusiastic nod. "I do," she said, grinning and sniffling at once as Clint put the identical ring on her delicate finger.

"Then I, Odin Borson, King of Asgard and All-Father of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil, pronounce you husband and wife."

That was the last thing Clint heard before snatching Natasha up in his arms. Her feet weren't even touching the ground as they kissed and clung to each other with a rampant passion that carried on long enough to elicit whistles and excessive whooping from Clint's Hellhounds.

Eventually, they lost steam, relaxing in each other's embrace and breaking the lip lock. "Wow," Natasha muttered, panting as she rested her forehead on Clint's. "I think we needed that."

Clint agreed, chuckling as he tore his gaze away to acknowledge the still clapping guests. He set her down with care then took her hand again to move down the path, collecting their friends as they migrated back to the palace.

The reception convened in an immense hall. Dozens of long, banquet tables laden with both Asgardian and Midgardian delicacies occupied more than half of the room. The other section had been cleared to allow space for the musicians, mingling and dancing. More of the luminescent spheres hung from the vaulted ceiling, which highlighted the purple and white centerpieces and draperies.

Most of the people in attendance were strangers to Clint and Natasha. It was obvious that their celebration was being used as an excuse by the realm representatives and Asgard's wealthy and influential to campaign their own causes in a relaxed atmosphere. At least the newlyweds were not expected to cater to these individuals other than to shake hands and accept any offered congratulations.

Keeping close to their own people gave the couple a natural buffer from the crowds. They happily ate and drank while regaled by epic tales of love, loss and triumph. Coulson's crew piloted drones around the guests to take pictures and capture footage of the event. Clint couldn't recall a merrier gathering of new and old friends. Even Cami and Loki seemed content, cuddled together and conspiring in whispers.

At one point, the orchestra started a new melody, and Cami pushed to her feet, declaring the piece waltz-appropriate and headed for the dance floor with Loki and at least a third of their collective in tow.

"She's in good spirits," Clint mentioned to Natasha.

"Frigga gave her something to curb the nausea. She also had the royal treatment from the girls while we got ready."

"Kind of you to share the spotlight."

With a thoughtful shrug, Natasha said, "She needed it."

Clint was watching the dancers and afterwards as their people passed through the crowds to return to the table. He noticed when Loki's smile dissolved and he came to a sudden halt a few strides from his chair. Natasha's hand gripped Clint's arm and he turned her way noting that she also stared down between the tables at an apprehensive Odin walking beside Rosner and a bulky, determined Dwarf. There was also a fourth man with them keeping out of view behind the king's broader frame.

"Ogalfus," Natasha uttered.

Tony asked across the table, "That's the bozo you put in an armlock?"

"Yeah."

"He looks smug as hell," Bruce added.

Natasha agreed. "I bet he's going to make a scene."

Clint cursed. "Rosner told me that Ogalfus wants a public apology from you and Odin."

Pepper's mouth fell open and features paled in genuine horror. "He's pulling this at your wedding?"

"Whatever," Natasha said with a shrug. "I'll just suck it up and apologize."

_I don't think so,_ Clint thought, standing to meet them. He forced a pleasant smile as he stepped around his chair and into the aisle. "Good evening gentlemen."

The conversations nearest to them silenced and people shifted in their seats to watch. Loki and Cami drew up behind him, keeping quiet.

"This is Agent Clint Barton," Odin said to the Dwarf. Then to Clint he confirmed, "This is High Advisor Ogalfus."

A title and gaudy, bejeweled robes didn't impress Clint. He made the quick decision to play it cool and see if he could work the situation to downplay tension and avoid Natasha having to humiliate herself. He grabbed the Dwarf's pudgy hand, giving it a vigorous shake. "It's an honor to meet you, High Advisor. Not many men come away from a disagreement with Natasha unscathed. You must have made quite an impression on her."

Yes, he was being sarcastic, but he delivered the words in a fashion that Ogalfus wasn't certain how to react.

"Impressive," Steve said, sounding sincere as he played along. "You do know she's a master assassin, right?"

Before Ogalfus could respond, Tony stood, opening up his shirt to reveal the scarring on his chest from the removal of his arc reactor. "She did _this_ to me—and I'm considered one of the luckier guys. Hey Loki, give him a peek at what she did to you."

Clint fought to control his building mirth as Loki stepped around him. He pulled off his tuxedo coat and unbuttoned his shirt sleeve to allow a quick glimpse at the layers of thick, unsightly scars on his forearm.

Next Tony turned to Thor. "Show him yours," he prodded then pretended to change his mind when the God of Thunder looked quizzically back at him. "Never mind. People are trying to eat. We don't want anyone getting sick."

The Dwarf's eyes went wide. His gaze tracked Natasha as she rose gracefully to her feet. Even without her heels, she would be taller than him. She donned her poker face. So, Clint had absolutely no idea what she planned to do.

Odin stiffened and Rosner fidgeted in the prolonged silence.

After some consideration, Natasha said with civility, "I apologize, High Advisor, for treating you in such a lowly manner. Next time you challenge my abilities, I will be respectful enough to leave a mark worthy of your position."

Ogalfus looked befuddled as pink flushed his plump features and sweat shown on his forehead and around the edges of his bushy beard.

"I also apologize," Odin said. "Clearly you and Lady Natasha weren't properly introduced at your first meeting."

"Clearly," the Dwarf stammered. He offered forced congratulations and hurried away through the gaping spectators.

The group settled back around the table, stifling laughter.

Loki and Cami did not sit. They froze as the other man, tall and lean with simplistic brown and red garments, stepped forward between Odin and Rosner. Though his long hair wasn't quite as dark and he had a thin goatee and pale blue eyes, his resemblance to Loki was undeniable.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked in a low, unnerved tone.

"I was summoned for the trial," the man answered flatly, his expression cold.

Odin rushed to explain. He looked regretful as he took in the group, which included some of his own people. "The realms have demanded the right to try Jahla and the double for war crimes. The proceedings will be closed, but we are all to testify at their behest."

"Then you're not presiding," Loki guessed.

"No. A panel of judges will be appointed by the Realms Assembly. Guilt and punishment will be decided by a majority vote."

Clint's attention shifted between the men. He asked Loki, "Who is this?"

Loki straightened, trying to collect himself. "He is my eldest son."

"Vali is an accomplished justicer in the courts of Vanaheim," Odin said. "He will make certain that all laws and court procedures are followed during the trial. Also, he has the unique gift to sense when someone is lying."

No one at the table spoke because they didn't know what to say in light of their theatrics with Ogalfus.

Vali commented, his tone biting, "You're very clever and protective of each other. I don't suggest using such deceitful tactics with the judges. I won't be amused or forgiving."

Then the justicer and spymaster turned and strode off.

"Remind me not to invite that guy to poker night," Kotter said to Stott and Ward as he picked up the pitcher and began refilling their drinks.

Loki gave a loud sigh and his frame slouched. "My son hates me."

Cami gently pushed Loki onto his chair, sat on his lap and gifted kisses to the side of his face.

"Isn't Vali too biased to be involved?" Fandral asked.

"Vali will do his job with honor and fairness," Thor insisted.

Odin agreed. "He has worked hard to build up his reputation. His appointment is the most encouraging thing we've heard about this trial so far."

Clint tensed as Fury, Hill, Coulson and May joined their group. "I assume," the director said, "that you've all heard the news."

"Indeed, they have," the king confirmed.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere. By order of the Realms Assembly, we are to remain in Asgard until it is decided that we are no longer needed."

Bruce shook his head, his features scrunched with annoyance. "Are they really planning to question every single one of us?"

"That is the right of the court," Odin explained. "The matter would be much simpler if there weren't so many worlds involved."

"It's going to be a circus," Steve guessed, looking troubled.

"And," Loki interjected, "Bad Loki is going to love every moment of it."

"Get some rest," Fury ordered. "I want all active personnel up early and ready to work. If we're stuck here for a while, we might as well put some efforts into restoring the command center." He looked to Clint and Natasha. "I'm sorry, but Santorini is going to have to wait."

"I kinda figured," Clint said, seeking out Natasha's hand under the table to give it a squeeze because she was stiff and staring at her plate.

"Well, I guess the party's over," Mike Hopper said, rising from his chair. Kotter, Stott and Dr. Lloyd went with him to round up the other Hellhounds and pass along the orders.

Coulson signaled his own people, who rushed to collect their things and walk out with him and May.

Odin turned to Sif and the Warriors Three. "Queen Farbauti and her attendants arrive tomorrow," he told them. "I need you four to work with Frigga and Rosner to insure that the Jotun are comfortable and escorted at all times."

"Yes, your majesty," they answered in chorus and abandoned their seats. Volstagg grabbed an entire tray of barbecued prime rib then shuffled out with them and Odin.

Nick focused on Cami. "I want to talk to you," he said in a reasonably respectful tone.

Cami stood, quick to show her anger. "I don't want to hear it, Nick—and you can't order me to listen." Then in a blink, she was gone, though Clint felt her brush against his side as she moved away.

Looking both hurt and pissed, Nick wished a good night to those that remained at the table. He and Maria departed together, though not before Clint noticed the judgmental glower from Maria at Cami's exit.

"Poor thing," Pepper said, nestling closer to Tony as the rest of the group shifted to fill the empty chairs. "Why won't they reinstate her?"

Jane spoke up. "We wouldn't have stabilized those systems in time without Cami."

"Or breached the double's shield," Loki added.

"This situation hurts because we all like Cami," Bruce said, "but the truth is, she hasn't learned to control her powers. She can only get so far on good luck spells."

"She needs time and training," Natasha said, "two things S.H.I.E.L.D. can't effectively give her."

"What about support?" Steve tossed out. "What happens when we all go back to Earth and leave her here alone?"

Thor took offense to the question. "She has friends here. She's family—" he said, his eyes shifting to Loki, "almost."

Everyone quieted, yet their stares settled on Clint as if they expected him to offer some new insight. What could he say? Shit happens. Life sucks sometimes. Bartons rarely have it easy.

"I think I'm getting a headache," Clint complained, rubbing at his forehead with his free hand.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Steve suggested.

"Yeah," Tony jumped in. "Don't you two have some _debriefing_ to do?"

Low, guilty chuckles broke out along the table.

Pepper gave Tony a nudge, declaring, "You're indecent."

"Someone had to say it." Tony sipped his drink, watching the newlyweds over the rim of the glass. "Seriously—go. I'll expect a full report in the morning. Try not to hurt yourselves."

Clint felt more amused than irritated as the soft laughter continued. He got up, pulling out Natasha's chair and helping her onto her feet.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has probably bugged their room," Bruce added with a hint of exasperation before calming enough to wish them a good night, which prompted everyone to follow suit.

Loki walked out with them, stopping Clint in the corridor to push a pink and green, bell-shaped fruit into his hand.

"What's this?"

"Rose apple," Loki said with a sly, guarded tone. "Consider it an aphrodisiac of sorts."

"Loki, I think you're too concerned with my sex life."

Loki backed up, his expression playful. "I'm not at all concerned, just meddling a bit." Then he blinked away, leaving Clint to explain the odd gift to Natasha.

"How thoughtful," she quipped.

"And awkward."

"I'm sure he means well." She took the rose apple from him, gave it an experimental squeeze then held it to her nose. "It smells good."

Clint took a whiff when she held it under his nose. "Like a rose," he affirmed. It was a pleasing scent he had come to associate with being close to Natasha because those moments were when he could best smell her similar perfume.

They started out again, but a few paces later, Natasha halted with a groan, grabbed onto his arm for support and stepped out of her high heels. "My toes can't take another moment of these shoes."

Clint swept her up into his arms, choosing to forsake her troublesome footwear as he carried her off.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't decide if you're being chivalrous, romantic or impatient right now."

"Knowing me, it could be any or all of those options."

Several people in the halls acknowledged them, either offering well wishes or asking if the couple needed assistance. Each encounter escalated Clint's urgency to reach their destination and have Natasha all to himself. He was relieved when they reached the room and slipped inside.

He had a good grip on her and an enticing view down the bodice of her dress if he leaned in just right. Her perfume invaded his nostrils and ensnared his senses to the point that nothing existed but her.

She touched his face, turning his head so he met her keen and penetrating gaze, which captivated and utterly disarmed him. He wanted to be submerged in those glistening pools of green, lose himself in the currents of her wit and charm.

Natasha broke the spell, suggesting with reassurance, "You can let me down."

Clint realized he'd unnerved her with his enthralled behavior. He blinked and gave his head a shake to kickstart his brain's processes. "Sorry," he muttered and complied.

Rolling the rose apple from one hand to the other, Natasha went to her gear to pull out one of her daggers. She cut a wedge out of the fruit and sampled it before sauntering over to pop the rest into his mouth. It was crisp, yet sweeter than he'd expected.

Natasha pushed up on her toes to seductively lick the juice that dribbled down his chin. She cut another wedge and placed it between her teeth. The sparkle in her eyes told him to 'come and get it.'

Mindful of the knife, Clint gripped her wrists, wrapped her hands behind her back and held them there. He leaned down, first planting a kiss onto her forehead then moved lower, his lips gliding down the soft skin between her eyes and along the side of her nose. He opened his mouth, setting his teeth around the end of the fruit then bit through it as his lips came to rest against hers.

She held the kiss for a moment before pulling out of his grip and turning toward the bed. She set the dagger and remaining apple on the nightstand, freeing her hands to reach back and unzip her dress, which she pushed down off her shoulders and hips to reveal a lacy, white bra and matching underwear.

Clint removed his tie and shrugged off his tuxedo jacket, letting both fall. He followed to the bedside, placing his hands at her shoulders and burying his face in her curls. He stooped to press his mouth to her neck, discovering a spot where she'd applied her perfume. The rose scent spiked his senses again and his mouth began to water with anticipation. He laid a trail of wet kisses to her shoulder that caused her to tremble.

Natasha turned in his embrace to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers slipped past the material to caress and scratch at his chest. They were loving, explorative touches, yet Clint could sense something from her, a hesitation that surprised him.

"I have our condoms, but…" The firelight reflected in her eyes as she glanced up. "I'd prefer not to use them."

Clint took a hold of her waist, pondering her words while keeping his expression as relaxed as he could. She wasn't a reckless person. Even her split-second decisions proved somewhat methodical. So, Natasha was basically informing him that she wanted to get pregnant, but still offered him the chance to insist on the condoms.

With care, he scooped her up and held her close. Her legs and arms wrapped around him, and she nuzzled into his shoulder. Sensing that she waited for a verbal response, he dotted the side of her neck with kisses that migrated up to her ear. "Alright. If you're sure."

She sat back, shifting the majority of her weight onto his arms as her hands slipped down his front and between her thighs to invade his pants.

He admired the intense longing in her eyes, the pink flush on her skin and the swell of her breasts. Gripping her ass, Clint bucked his hips to push his penis into her hand. Natasha's fingers skillfully stroked the sensitive shaft then sought out his mouth again for some frantic lip and tongue action.

Her grip became more firm and possessive as she pressed his bulk against her heat. For a moment Clint felt the resistance of her underwear, but she pushed the material aside with her hand.

Clint realized that this first time wouldn't be slow or gentle. He had wanted to be with her for so long that finally reaching this moment overwhelmed his restraint. He thrust into her tissues with a low growl, tensing with instant pleasure at the encompassing warmth of her womb.

Natasha gasped and groaned in turn, clinging to him as he pressed her against a dark tapestry that hung on the stone wall next to the bedside table. His initial strokes were long and steady, but he didn't have the patience to maintain that rhythm. The thrusts progressed into smaller, fiercer poundings that rattled Natasha's petite frame and pushed Clint ever closer to release.

She yelled his name more than once, her tone begging for more, which he eagerly obliged. She slipped her right hand down between them to rub and slap at her clitoris. Her chest heaved with each gasping breath and escaping whimper. Then she dug her heels into his back and let out a loud moan.

The strong spasms of her inner walls sent Clint over the edge. He gave one final desperate thrust. His mind and body seized, his breath caught and he exploded, filling her with his seed and, in his mind, claiming her as his forever love and soulmate.

They stilled in the aftermath, exhausted and trying to catch their breaths. Natasha leaned forward, once again holding him around the neck. Clint felt drunk on sensation, memories and the mingling aromas of roses, sex and sweat. He didn't dare move or speak for fear the moment would end too quickly.

She let him have the time while resting her head on his shoulder.

When they'd caught their breath, Clint moved to the bed to lay her out. He unhooked her bra and tugged off her drenched panties to take in her immeasurable beauty. Then casting away his own clothes, Clint joined her. He rested on his side, supporting himself with the right arm while caressing her smooth, creamy skin with the left hand. He cupped a breast, pressing his palm against the supple pink nipple. She had a handful, and he proudly said so.

Natasha smirked, reaching out to run her fingers along the top of his length. "I'm not the only one."

"I'll be gentler next time," he promised, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"You think in all these years of running missions together I didn't peek once or twice? Believe me, I knew what I was getting into."

"I feel so violated," he teased and chuckled. Clint shifted position so he could rest his head on her chest and listen to the calming thump of her heart. This caused his feet to dangle off the edge of the bed, but he didn't care.

Natasha's fingers skimmed sensually over his skin and up into his hair. She warned, "Don't fall asleep."

He insisted, "I'm trying not to."

She retrieved the dagger to slice up more of the rose apple. He looked up and let her feed him a chunk of the juicy goodness, which took more effort to chew than he expected.

She studied his weary state while she munched. "We're not done yet."

"Well," he said with another laugh, "these things take time."

Natasha returned the dagger and remaining apple to the nightstand before flipping him over to eagerly straddle him. Her look was both sultry and dangerous as she leaned close, taking hold of his wrists and positioning his arms so they were up with his head and out of the way.

"I accept that challenge."

She crawled backwards, settling on her knees between his legs with her gaze focused on his genitals. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we begin, Hawkeye?"

It took him a few moments to realize the game she proposed. Clint wasn't sure if this pseudo-interrogation roleplay made him more curious or afraid. At least there were no restraints involved because who knew how fucked up that would get with a dagger resting not two feet away.

After some quick contemplation, Clint decided to play the part of the macho guy. "Do whatever you want, Black Widow. I won't break."

Her brilliant green eyes narrowed and a knowing smirk curled her lip as she responded in a ridiculously-thick Russian accent, "I vill get vhat I vant out of z-you."

_Nice choice of words,_ he thought with building mirth and cupped his hands under his head. Of course, he realized that she was being over-the-top on purpose to keep things light and playful.

Natasha's hands settled on his thighs. Her fingertips glided across his flesh, awakening the nerve endings all the way to his pelvis. Then she pursed her lips and blew on the area, which made the skin tense.

_Damn, she's good._

"Z-you look vorried," she said, acting smug.

"I admit, you have me at a disadvantage—you being so beautiful."

"Z-your reputation precedes z-you, Hawkeye. To catch zeh best, zey sent zeh best."

"I'm flattered, but determined to resist your tactics."

"Fine." She eased onto her stomach, putting her very close to his nethers and began kissing and licking the insides of his thighs, which obviously caused blood to flow in the general direction of her intended target.

Fighting to hold down the sounds of appreciation building at the back of his throat, Clint tried to think of things that generally bored him like paperwork, stamp collecting, weather reports or even watching paint dry, but found he couldn't focus on a single one of them with Natasha's efforts. So, he turned to plan B: sticking his thumb in his mouth and biting down as hard as he could manage, which hurt like hell and momentarily blacked out his vision.

When his sight returned, Clint found Natasha peering up over his junk and shaking her head with exasperation. "Desperate move," she acknowledged, still in character.

"Yeah." Clint groaned, rubbing at his thumb. "Definitely ill-conceived."

"I'm afraid z-you leave me no choice zen."

Natasha took his member into her mouth applying some suction and fervent, tantalizing tongue action that made his toes curl with delight. She also applied pressure with her hands to his inner thighs, encouraging him to open up for her. Then she pressed a slick finger to his rectum and began massaging the muscles there, which was a new sensation for him.

"Nat," he uttered, uncertain if he wanted her to stop or just tread carefully.

She released his engorged penis long enough to inquire if he was surrendering. Meanwhile she pushed her finger a little more insistently against his secret passageway.

He wasn't a prude or anything, just ready to shed the roleplay and make mad-passionate love to his wife. He hooked his arms around her torso and executed a skillful and cautious heft-and-roll maneuver that ended with him on top of her in the middle of the bed with his raging hard-on poised to invade her private lair.

"Looks like you're my prisoner now, Black Widow."

His red-haired beauty suppressed a smile. "What are you going to do with me?"

Clint could have pointed out that she'd lost her accent, but went with it. "I could interrogate and kill you, but that's a waste of a good operative. Maybe we should negotiate some sort of a partnership."

"I'm open to the possibility." Her eyes were bright and adoring as she taunted, "Show me what you got."

He took care as he eased through her opening, watching her features for any signs of discomfort. Natasha had more control on the bed, lifting her hips to give encouraging nudges as they worked out the positioning to find a slow, comfortable rhythm.

Clint caught the soft hitch in her breathing when he pushed deep against her cervix and purposely repositioned so he could apply even more pressure to the spot. Natasha's head tilted back and eyes closed. In time, her legs closed around, forcing him to shorten his strokes. That's when they picked up the pace, and soon both Clint and Natasha panted and moaned from the amazing sensations.

Clint tried to fend off his own release, but it was becoming less possible with each passing moment. Then inspiration struck. He shifted his weight more onto his knees so he could let go of her leg. This freed up his left hand, which he then used to apply direct pressure to her clitoris.

Natasha tensed, screaming and shaking violently as a string of powerful orgasms overwhelmed her system.

Clint managed to ride out a few more energetic bucks before he exploded. Then he collapsed, spent and trembling into the embrace of his loving wife, who offered an understanding smile and soothing caresses when he declared that he was done for the night.

They climbed under the blankets, resting flesh to flesh. The content and exhausted Clint barely registered Natasha's kiss on his temple as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Internal Battles

**Chapter Nine - Internal Battles**

* * *

Loki woke to a prickling in his forearm. He was cuddled up to Cami's back, the affected arm draped across her middle. He could feel her fingertips skimming along his scars, leaving a lingering tingle that penetrated deep into the sensitive flesh. Even with the unusual stimulation, Loki teetered on the edge of being fully awake and dozing off again.

"You're not tired?" he muttered against her curls.

"Not so much."

Her fingers continued to move up and down his arm intensifying the tingle until an entire section went numb. Loki rolled away, pulling back his arm to examine it. He clenched his fist and rubbed at the skin, but found nothing out of the usual aside from the lack of feeling.

"Sorry," Cami said with a sheepish cringe. "I could sense your energy. I was just stroking it a little."

Though the sensation returned to his arm, Loki thought, _I might have to be careful what I let her stroke in the future_.

Cami let out an unexpected snicker and buried her face in the pillow to smother giggles.

"Were you reading my mind?"

"No," she said, still carrying on.

With effort, he squelched the temptation to roll his eyes or demand that she stop her display. He decided it was worth her being in good spirits to feel a little foolish. He chose to head to the bathroom while she collected herself.

Cami caressed her stomach, looking contemplative when Loki climbed back into bed. "I wonder how long it will be until we know if it's a boy or girl." She held his hand against the area that had yet to show any discernible growth.

"I can usually tell around eleven or twelve weeks. You're a special case, of course." He focused, sending out his magic to investigate, which caused her to shriek, curl up and push away his hand.

She gasped and released a delayed chuckle. "That tickled."

Loki grinned at this admission and playfully pulled her back. "This will be fun." He straddled her thighs, sitting on them to help keep her down and pinned her hands to either side of her head.

Cami squealed and laughed a bit before quieting to take in some breaths. Her untamed locks tumbled comically around her face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I must." He delighted in the mingling emotions in her eyes and the uncertainty of her smile. "You could try begging."

Her gaze hardened with resolve as she continued to squirm. "No way."

"Fine." Loki drew her hands up to secure them both in his left. Excitement coursed through him as he reached for the waistline of her pajama pants. His fingers curled around the material in a motion that felt eerily familiar and menacing. Then words fell from his lips that baffled and electrified him. "Now you can scream."

Terror flooded Cami's eyes and features. A white, blinding flash of energy pulsed out of her body, which hit and carried Loki off the bed. He landed heavily on the stone, groaning and holding his head. Foreign, yet vivid images of a blade stabbing and cutting into flesh flitted in his mind.

"You're him!" Cami cried. "You escaped." She rushed past, dodging his hand as he reached for her.

"No! No, I'm not. Cami, please?" He rolled over, pushing to his knees, but she'd fled. He sat on the floor and leaned against the footboard. The images lingered, just beneath the surface, and though he knew he had not perpetrated the assault, the perspective was that of the attacker.

Igus rushed into the room. "Your majesty, are you injured?"

"No." He felt disoriented, conflicted. "Summon the guards."

"What do I tell them?"

"I don't know. Just call them."

When the guards arrived, Thor was at the lead. He wore only a light tunic and pants as he'd likely been in bed with Jane when the call went out.

"Tell me she is safe," Loki pleaded when Thor dropped to one knee at his side and met his gaze. Minutes had passed, yet his heart still pounded in his chest.

"Jane has her," Thor promised. "I sent for Father. What happened?"

He shook his head. Words failed him. He didn't understand anything.

Thor hooked Loki under the arms, hoisting him to his feet and onto the chair at the study table.

The guards moved aside as Odin cleared the doorway. "Wait in the corridor," the king ordered and they shuffled out. Odin leaned close, speaking with urgency and care. "Loki, did you hurt her?"

"No. I scared her."

"What compelled you to do this?"

He didn't have the answers they sought. If Bad Loki had sent him those images, Cami's safety had to be their priority. Loki advised, "You have to put me in a cell."

"Wait," Thor interjected. "Gossip will spread through the Assembly if the guards march him down there. Let us not overreact."

Odin backed off with a weary sigh and called for Igus. "Please ask the queen and Jorn to join us."

"Yes, sire."

Loki cautiously rose from the chair, feeling weak and uncoordinated. "At least bind me, Father, while I have the desire to comply."

Odin looked reluctant, yet nodded. He said to Thor, "Dismiss the guards. Get dressed and bring us some manacles."

Loki was shackled by the time everyone gathered in his rooms. With more time to analyze, it wasn't as difficult for him to lay out the facts as he understood them.

"These images must have come from the double," Frigga insisted. "Loki wouldn't think of hurting her."

Jorn said, speaking in his more comfortable Elven, "I warned King Odin that I expected this to happen. The halves of his soul wish to mend themselves. They're bleeding into each other."

Thor stood in the doorway to the balcony, his arms crossed and frame tense. "What can be done?"

"Jahla spoke of rituals she performed on both men to lessen their connection and keep her control over them. She claims the double would start to lose focus over time while Loki grew braver, bolder and less compliant."

Loki didn't want to remember, but even attempting to push the memories away drudged up emotion. "Those rituals were frightening and painful."

Thor's agitation flared with Loki's distress. "Is there a way to separate them permanently?"

"I don't know," Jorn said. "I didn't believe splitting a soul was possible. Perhaps with more time to research, I could find something."

This answer did not appease him. "If the realms decide my brother is a threat, they could put him on trial."

Loki settled onto the edge of the bed. "Perhaps they should. I also played a part in these events, no matter how small."

Odin commanded, "You will not make that suggestion to anyone."

Refusing to meet the king's gaze or argue points with him, Loki stared at the floor.

Frigga went to him, sitting at his side to offer comfort. "I will speak with Cami."

"Tell Clint and Natasha," Loki suggested. "Fury too. S.H.I.E.L.D. should cut their ties now before this gets any messier."

Igus laid out a small feast for him in the dining room, but Loki felt too unsettled to eat. He spent hours pacing his rooms. He wouldn't let them remove the shackles, which interrupted the use of his magic. So, the clinking and clatter of the chains accompanied each measured step. He halted when he heard people moving through the sitting room. The queen, Clint and Natasha entered the bedroom.

"How is Cami?"

"She's rattled," Clint said, "but feeling better after Frigga's explanation."

Natasha inquired, gesturing to Loki's bindings, "Are those really necessary?"

"He wants to wear them," Frigga said with exasperation.

"Can I assume from the late hour," Loki asked, "that you've brought me other news?"

"The judges have been selected," Clint said. "We don't know most of them, but Rosner seems satisfied." He fidgeted a bit as he further disclosed, "There isn't a representative from Midgard or Asgard on the panel."

Natasha added with worry, "Ogalfus was chosen, and he's still a bit sore at us."

Loki frowned and held up his manacles. "Who knows about this?"

"Only our people," Clint promised. "It's really bad timing, and we just can't have this sort of thing going public. We'll put you under an informal house arrest while Jorn works the problem."

The queen reached for his bindings.

"I don't know," Loki admitted, pulling away from Frigga. "I need Cami safe."

"All of your interactions with her will be supervised," the queen promised.

"Fury agrees with this?"

Clint shrugged. "More or less. Your suggestion that he cut you loose kinda pissed him off."

"Anything else I need to know?"

Frigga freed his hands, cautiously reporting, "Farbauti has been asking to see you. Will you listen to what she has to say?"

Loki slumped. Every muscle in his neck and shoulders seemed to ache. "I can't deal with Farbauti right now."

Once they left him, Loki stretched out on the bed. Though weary, it was hard to truly rest with traces of Cami all around him. Her lotion, nail clippers, hair brush and music player lay on the nightstand. The sheets smelled of her, and there was a strand of curly, hazelnut brown hair on the pillow, which almost brought him to tears when he realized they would never again share a bed if she was afraid of him.

His night was long and tormented. More memories filtered into his consciousness that were not of his own making. Bad Loki had stalked, coerced, captured and killed so many people that even the random snippets Loki received of these crimes haunted him.

He was exhausted come morning and fell asleep while soaking in the bath. Cami found and woke him, drawing his head off the side of the tub to rest safely on her shoulder as she leaned over the edge. "I see you had a hard night too."

Loki rolled his face into her warm and soft neck, inhaling her scent. He was overwhelmed beyond words to have her close. She let him remain like that awhile before helping him out of the tub and into his robe.

Thor was on hand to keep a watchful eye. The three of them shared breakfast while Thor informed him that Odin and Rosner were in court that morning, helping to establish a rough timeline of events. "According to Vali, the court will likely call in Farbauti next."

His stomach tensing, Loki asked, "Does Vali know about me and Farbauti?"

"Not when we spoke, but he will learn the truth."

Loki put down his utensils. "He's not going to take it well."

Cami only stared at her food during this exchange. She looked a little green.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Loki said.

She dismissed this suggestion, choosing instead to announce, "I found out from Clint that we're having a girl."

The news cheered Loki. "That's wonderful. We should think up a name for her."

"I'm named after my great grandmother and my dad. His middle name was Raymond," Cami said. "I don't know where my parents got Clinton from, but Clint and my mom's middle names are both Francis."

"You could name her after me," Thor said with a teasing grin. "Little Thora—I like it."

Loki snatched up a roll from the basket in front of him and hurled it at his brother, who deftly caught it. He said playfully, "If I'd ever intended to name one of my children after you, I would have already done so."

Thor laughed.

"Perhaps you and Jane should make one of your own. Wouldn't that be quite the scandal?"

Thor shot back, "We just might," then bit into the bread.

Cami giggled at their banter while holding her stomach. "Come on," she begged. "Be serious."

"Is there a name you fancy, my dear?"

"Well, my mom's name was Edith, but her family and friends called her Edie. I think Loki, Cami and Edie sounds kinda cute together."

Loki admired the way she lit up, her features warming and the distinct sparkle in her eyes. "I really like it," he admitted. "Is she to have a middle name? Camille or such?"

"Eeew. Not Camille." Her expression contorted with dramatic aversion. "Think of someone else we can name her after."

"Frigga," Thor offered, and Loki agreed as it was perfect.

"Edith Frigga," Cami tried out the sound of it.

"Edith Frigga Lokidottir," Loki corrected. "It's a noble-sounding name."

"You know, some people have more than one middle name."

"You're considering making her name longer?" Loki pointed out, "It's quite a mouthful already."

Cami didn't answer, for at that moment, her features paled, her body heaved and she made a mad dash from the dining room, Loki assumed, en route for the bathroom.

Thor stopped eating, frowning as the sounds of her vomiting reached them. "I suggest you let her have what she wants."

Loki nodded, his smile dimming. "Thank you for this. I'm sure you'd much rather not have to be here."

"That isn't true." He set down the rose apple clenched in his hand. "I welcomed the opportunity to share a meal and good humor with my brother."

It would be appropriate to speak, acknowledge the sentiment, but Loki wasn't certain he could put to words the emotion stirring in his chest. He said simply, "I hope one day my Edie will play with your children."

"We'll take them to the forest," Thor suggested with a grin, "to fish, swim, search for fae-kin and sleep under the stars."

"That's a hefty dream for a busy king." The words escaped before Loki could stop or soften their bitterness. His chest swelled with instant guilt as Thor looked away. "I apologize. That was not what I intended to say."

"Father never took us on such an adventure," Thor conceded. "It was Tyr that eventually obliged our pleas. He asked us a very important question out there in the forest. Do you recall?"

Loki was sure he could remember if he tried, but found himself listening for Cami instead.

"He asked us what we wanted to be when we grew into manhood."

Now Loki did recall. "It was an unfair question to ask two heirs to the same throne."

"Perhaps, but how did we answer?"

"You said you wanted to be a great warrior, loved by the people and feared by your enemies."

Thor leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "And you wanted to be an inquisitor, to solve crimes within the realms and thwart the deeds of evildoers."

"I don't think those were my exact words," Loki contested, but he certainly caught the irony.

Thor took a drink from his cup and set it aside with the last of his rose apple. "We were just boys, brothers, and competing over a throne was the last thing on our minds."

In the following silence, Loki heard the water rush through the pipes and Cami's low groan. Instead of returning to the dining room, she climbed into bed, causing the frame to creak. Loki could have gone to her, but assumed Thor would tag along for protection and this was one conversation he didn't want to finish in Cami's presence.

"Through the years, I desperately wanted Odin to see in me the value he saw in you."

Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but didn't interrupt.

"I think he always intended you to be king, and yet, in all the words of wisdom he shared, Odin failed to explain what would become of the unchosen son. What were the expectations for him? What was he to contribute to the family legacy? What made him important and necessary? Those were lessons Odin didn't teach. So, I've come to realize that he was never really speaking to me."

"Father hoped to reunite you with your parents in the Jotunheim and open up the lines of communication with them. Laufey and Farbauti lost their other sons in the war, Loki. I think father expected that you could one day rule the Frost Giants."

Loki didn't dare to consider the notion. "That's ridiculous. The Jotun would never accept me; and why would I want to rule over little more than rocks and ice?"

"Then be my advisor. Take over command of the inquisitors and envoys. Help me restructure and surround the throne with good, dependable men so that we can be there to tuck our children in at night and take them out on the grounds to play like our father rarely could."

Surprised by the sudden upset these words caused, Loki responded, "Do you forget what is happening here? How long until Bad Loki taints my heart and pushes me to terrible acts of cruelty?"

"Then don't give in. Fight him," Thor demanded, as if the task was so easy.

It hurt Loki to admit, "I do not think this is a battle I can win. He is stronger, and I am afraid of him."

Thor captured Loki's gaze. "Being afraid makes you cautious, not weak. You've accomplished so much already, and you are not alone in this battle."

Loki fought tears, embarrassed to be so emotional.

Igus stepped into the doorway. "Lord Fandral and Agents Kotter and Stott are here to relieve you of guard duty, your majesty."

Nodding appreciatively to the servant, Thor climbed to his feet. He sounded regretful as he said, "I must go." He came around the table, halting at Loki's side. It seemed that he might say something more, but must have found the words deficient, and chose to leave in silence.

Loki lingered at the table, deciding not to dwell on any particular aspect of the long discussion. He was too conflicted to unravel the complexities of his relationship with Thor. It would be foolish to think their differences could be mended with one amicable meal.


	10. Chapter 10 - Pesky Politics

**Chapter Ten - Pesky Politics**

* * *

Cami stayed with Loki all day as their keepers switched out every few hours. Then she refused to leave Loki overnight, so Steve Rogers volunteered to watch over them as he could go days without sleep. He arrived at bedtime with a small lantern and a couple paperbacks. "Don't mind me." He switched the chair to the opposite side of the study table to have a direct view of the bed and started in on his reading.

Frigga gave both Cami and Loki mild remedies to help them rest. Once comfortable, they drifted off, not to rouse until hours later when Steve used the bathroom.

"Good morning," the captain called, noticing their stirrings as he passed the bed to collect his things at the table. "You two didn't move all night, but the dueling snores and heavy breathing reassured me that you weren't dead or anything."

"I do not snore," Loki declared, but Cami laughed like she knew better, scurrying off to use the bathroom next.

Loki could hear Igus directing servants in the dining room as they laid out breakfast. "Are you going to join us, Steve?" he asked, sitting up against the headboard and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sure there will be plenty."

"I guess I could. Natasha and Clint are supposed to arrive any time now. Maybe they want you two all to themselves."

Loki left the bed, pulling clothes from his armoire to dress in the bathroom when Cami came out. Though irritating to be under such close scrutiny, he would endure it because Cami was as eager to remain with him as he was her.

Moments later, Clint's voice called into the space, "Is everyone decent?"

"No!" Cami tossed back, her tone playful. "We're having a threesome!"

"Not likely," Clint responded, strolling in as Loki stepped out of the bathroom. The archer wore a pleasant grin. "I know I can trust Steve. If Tony had been with you, however..."

"Any news?" Steve asked, anxious to change topics.

"Sorta. Let's eat, and we'll fill you guys in."

Two hot topics circulated through the castle and within the Realms Assembly. The first was a proposed idea of forming a mixed task force to investigate any crimes that affected multiple realms. "Humans would be working alongside Asgardians, Jotun, Elves and Dwarves," Natasha said. "Basically expanding the Mischief Makers. It would be a huge deal."

"In light of this mess," Loki said, "the idea must be gaining support."

Clint nodded. "Fury and Hill think the task force will be a good opportunity to keep a closer eye on the other realms. I assume anyone appointed to the new team from Earth would be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent first."

Natasha attempted to be delicate when she divulged the second topic of the Assembly's interest. "It came out in court late yesterday that Loki is Farbauti's son and that Odin took him without her knowledge. Then, somehow, that information leaked to the public, causing quite a backlash. Even realms that shouldn't be affected in the least are expressing outrage."

Loki pushed aside his plate, having lost his appetite. He sighed, resting his face in his hands.

"What has Farbauti said on the matter?" Cami asked. "Has she made a public statement of any kind?"

"Sif said Farbauti returned to her quarters after court and hasn't left or received visitors since."

Steve asked, "Didn't Odin see this coming? He should have issued a statement."

"That would give the representatives the impression that the King of Asgard had done something wrong," Loki explained. "The decisions of the All-Father have always superseded others within the realms. Only now, as Odin attempts to peacefully unite these worlds is his authority being challenged. It is a double-edged sword. Giving up some of his power hurts him, as would attempting to keep the realms subordinate."

"Why not just let every realm manage themselves?" Steve asked. "He left Earth alone for centuries."

"The universe is vast and the threats innumerable. Any world left to its own defense, will fall. The realms must pull together and also make alliances with neighboring systems."

Clint teased, "You sound like a politician."

"No," Natasha interjected, her features brightening with a proud smile. "He sounds like a leader."

Steve suggested, "Maybe you could address the Realms Assembly on Odin's behalf."

Loki scoffed and abandoned his chair. "The last thing the king needs is a mass murderer coming to his defense, Captain." He left the dining room to find Igus in a heated discussion with Vali in the sitting room. "What's going on?"

Vali pushed past Igus, nearly knocking the man over. "You cannot hide from me behind this old fool, Father!"

Steve entered, promptly stepping between Loki and Vali. "Hey, you can be civil or you can leave."

The justicer stood toe-to-toe with Captain America, the only Midgardian in the group who could dare challenge him, but backed off when Steve refused to flinch.

Loki prompted Vali, "Say your peace."

"You find out you're a Jotun and don't think to tell the family. How will we endure the shame? Narvi and I have families of our own now. Do you and Odin not care at all?"

The rant was almost comical, but Loki wasn't in a laughing mood. "I do care."

Vali remained harsh, his features tight. "I'm not convinced."

"You sense a lie?"

Vali stilled, studying Loki. His anger dimmed some, but not his distaste. "No, I do not."

"Continue to denounce me and my actions to those in your circle of influence," Loki advised. They will praise your resilience and perseverance. In a few decades, the topic won't be worth anyone mentioning."

"As always, you have nothing of real value to give," Vali snapped. "I hope they execute that abomination and damn you both to the fires of Helheim."

His words stung, cutting so deep that Loki's chest constricted and he thought he could feel the actual hemorrhaging of his soul.

Cami neared, offering him comfort while she glared at Vali.

Steve criticized, "That's a pretty severe opinion for an officer of the court to have. Perhaps you _are_ too biased to be part of this trial. How will your reputation hold up if I make that accusation to the Assembly?"

It was an effective threat as Vali chose to restrain his anger. "Your devotion is sickening. Why do you all protect him knowing the horrors of which he is capable?"

"We've all made mistakes," Clint answered. "Why wouldn't we give him the chance to do good when his heart is willing?"

Vali rolled his eyes. "Is your entire world so naive? Do you truly not see that he's using your people and his _suffering_ to save his own hide? You are a convenient ploy to show compelling evidence of rehabilitation. The hope is that the court will not execute the double, knowing that a seemingly innocent and repentant man will die as well."

Loki drew in a deep breath, releasing it through his nose to settle his system. "Son, I am not attempting such a deception."

"You are as ignorant as your friends if you believe that monster isn't exactly where he wants," Vali said with disgust and strode out.

Cami asked, "Could that be true?"

Natasha said, "Loki does have sympathy from the realms."

"The Assembly chose not to try our Loki for any crimes," Steve pointed out. "I'm sure we all hope that his situation will keep them from seeking the death penalty."

Days passed with no new information. Jorn had not found any references to splitting a soul, everyone was still stuck in Asgard while the court called in witnesses, and Loki remained under constant guard within his rooms.

"Why doesn't the court call for me?" Loki interrogated Odin. "Do they not wish to hear my side?"

"Possibly they fear what you will say. News has spread throughout the realms of your circumstances and that you are engaged and expecting a child. The Assembly and court are under pressure to not cast you or Cami in a disfavorable light."

"Which is what the double wants."

Loki wandered out onto the balcony to get some sun and fresh air while he fought to push away the shared images that surfaced with his aggravation. "I'm going mad in these rooms." He gazed down upon the palace grounds, wishing he could stroll through the gardens or take Sleipnir out for a ride.

Odin said, "Perhaps you would appreciate a new visitor."

Loki turned, leaning against the door frame. He projected weariness and dejection with his words. "I have constant visitors. I need a change of scenery."

"Let us go together." Odin gestured Cami closer. "I have a perfect destination in mind. If we hurry, we can find Frigga there."

Loki stepped into his father's reach. There was a flash of light, a moment of disorientation and then a cold chill washed over them as they transported directly into the guest wing of the castle and Farbauti's suite. The Jotun guards grabbed their clubs, but were ordered not to attack by their queen who sat on the floor beside Frigga and Ashaunti.

"You tricked me!" Loki growled at Odin.

"We tried asking nicely," Frigga reminded him, showing both her disapproval and insistence that he stay.

Farbauti examined Loki with intuitive eyes. "You promised you wouldn't force him to speak with me, All-Father." She looked past them to a guard walking up behind. "Show Prince Loki out, Mabrun."

Loki started for the door then halted when Cami addressed the escort.

"You are Mabrun, the warrior that saved my brother from being blown up?" she asked with apparent enthusiasm.

The giant's brow furrowed and mouth tweaked with a suppressed smile. He affirmed with respect, "Yes, I saved his life."

"Thank you so much. How do I properly show my appreciation?"

"I require no reward," he said. "Though, my queen does long for some time with her son."

Mabrun's eyes never shifted from Cami's, but Loki glared at him anyway. He shrank back as Cami's pleading gaze fell on him. "This isn't fair," he complained. "You are supposed to be on my side, dearest."

"I am." She begged in a whisper, "Please? I would give anything for a chance to spend time with my mom again."

_Manipulative minx_, said a hateful voice at the back of his mind, which Loki wasn't certain was his own.

Frigga approached, offering him the leather bound book in her hands. "This is what we've been discussing."

Though he did not take the book from her, Loki saw the drawing that spanned both pages. It was Frigga's familiar artwork, a carefully colored and textured scene captured from her mind into her dream journal. The image was of Loki and a small, blue-skinned girl snuggled together among pillows and blankets, sharing a book.

"You saw this in a vision," Loki said, hot emotion flooding his core.

"I did," Frigga admitted. "When I saw you with her, I knew I could not let Odin put you in prison."

Cami drew in, also examining the drawing. Her eyes grew wide. "Is that—?"

"It's Edie." Loki looked to Frigga. "She is why you sent me to the Jotunheim."

His attention wandered to Farbauti. A desperate, turbulent urge came over him to speak his mind. He moved closer, ignoring the unease her size caused him. "You have no claim to me or that child!" he raged. "You chose to let me go."

Her large brow furrowed. "You will not give me a chance to explain?"

"Laufey wanted me dead! I understand all too well."

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because my whole life has been a lie, Mother; and I don't know who or what I truly am."

"You are very special—" she started to say before Loki cut her off.

"Frost Giants are bullies. You invade other lands, taking whatever and whomever you wish. Your laws allow the keeping and abuse of slaves." Loki paused only to take a breath. "When Jahla ran away, she was hunted. She couldn't go to her mother's people in Alfheim for fear they would reject and kill her. She traveled to the capital to beg your protection; and your guards threw her in prison as a runaway. She'd have been returned to her abusers if I hadn't helped her escape. What choice was left her than to strike back at the threat?"

Farbauti tensed. "I wasn't aware."

"Individuals of mixed parentage have no rights in the Frost Lands," Loki continued. "All of my children are considered half-breeds by your laws. Therefore, it is my wish that you never see any of them."

He stormed out of the suite, leaving even Cami behind.


	11. Chapter 11 - Unwanted News

_Author's Note - This chapter is rated MA._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Unwanted News**

* * *

The court completed proceedings without calling Loki or Cami in for questioning. After two days of deliberations, the judges announced their decisions in a closed forum to a select few representatives.

No one had asked Loki what he thought might happen, but he could see the unspoken question in their eyes. Friends crowded his rooms, feeling a need to be near and supportive. It both annoyed and endeared him that they cared so much, like a big group hug that slowly suffocated him.

When Frigga arrived with the news, she had Rosner and Nick Fury with her. She looked ill as the crowd gathered and fell quiet. "It is the decision of the court that Jahla will spend five hundred years in the dungeons of Asgard." The queen met Loki's gaze, trembling as she forced out the words. "The double is to be executed in the morning."

Loki deflated. All thought and emotion drained from his being. He dropped into the closest chair when his legs suddenly couldn't hold him.

"Nooo!" Cami screamed, moving to Frigga. "You saw him with Edie. They can't kill him."

"The future is not set," the seer explained. "One small change can have tremendous consequences."

Tony asked, his tone biting, "That's it? It doesn't matter that Loki gets punished too?"

Rosner responded to Stark, attempting to be dignified. "The judges felt they shouldn't be influenced by public opinion or details that did not pertain to the actual crimes. Loki was never on trial. It is an unfortunate consequence that his double's passing will result in his own death."

This caused an even angrier reaction from the group.

"King Odin, Jorn and Thor are meeting with the court right now," Rosner told them. "It is doubtful they will be able to sway the vote."

"It's already late," Bruce argued. "They won't allow Loki any time to put his affairs in order?"

Frigga appeared unable to speak with tears streaming down her cheeks and Cami bawling in her embrace.

Rosner said, "The court demands swift justice."

"It gets worse," Nick called out above all the mutterings. "It is the will of the court that S.H.I.E.L.D. provide the executioner."

"What?!" Clint asked. "Why?"

"Ogalfus convinced them that if we employ assassins, we must not mind executing people."

Loki's chest hurt. Volatile emotion churned inside, urging him to either vomit, break something or run away. He pushed up from the chair, whispering to the tearful Mitzi and Diani in passing, "I need to lie down." He walked into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

He ignored all of the group's subsequent pleadings at his door. Within the hour, the suite quieted and mostly emptied out. Loki knew them all well enough to understand this was a demonstration of their respect, not abandonment.

He conjured the worst of thoughts in the solitude of his fear, rage and self-loathing, coming to the logical realization that by not taking his own life, he was responsible for all of Bad Loki's crimes and never should have allowed anyone to convince him otherwise. He had been offered friendship and acceptance, allowed to do good works and felt a sense of pride in his contributions. Was it not a fitting punishment to then take all that away, so he could experience an inkling of the loss and betrayal felt by his own victims?

If allowed to live, the Bad Loki would continue to poison him and put others at risk. Loki couldn't allow more people to suffer, especially those dear to him. So, he ground himself in the reality that he was going to die. Then he washed his face, straightened his attire and decided to stop hiding from the world.

He didn't know who awaited him when he exited the bedroom. He was surprised and strangely relieved to see Nick Fury alone in the sitting room, drinking in the corner chair with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey beside him.

"The group in the dining room would really like to see you, but there are a couple decisions to be made first."

"Such as?"

"Queen Farbauti has requested that your body be released to her after the execution. Apparently, the Asgardian tradition of burning the dead is offensive to her people. She wants to put you in her family vault."

Loki knew of the massive chambers beneath the capital where the Frost Giants put their frozen dead on display. It was a strange idea to him, but so was the practice of burying the dead, which some realms favored. He asked, "How did you get the responsibility of asking me this?"

Since Loki had yet to sit, Nick chose to stand. "I'm a neutral third party and don't easily blubber."

Loki took the glass out of Fury's hand and stole a drink, letting the alcohol pool on his tongue before swallowing. "I don't really care what happens to my body."

"Then I suggest you let Farbauti have it. She's promised that anyone who wants to can visit you there."

Loki picked up the bottle to pour a refill. "I thought you weren't going to get sentimental, Nick."

The director flashed him a stern, don't-be-a-smartass look. "What's your answer?"

"Let her freeze me." Loki took another drink. "What else?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble finding someone willing to kill you."

Loki openly laughed, his tone sounding more cheerful than he'd expected. "This _is_ serious," he joked. "I'm surprised Agent Coulson didn't volunteer."

The significance and intensity of Fury's glare tempered Loki's amusement. "Phil Coulson requested that I release him and his team to return to Earth. They departed about an hour ago."

"Oh," Loki said, averting his gaze. He didn't know what to make of that news. "Did you ask Hill?"

"I did. She's not interested."

"I could do it," he offered, surprising himself with the sudden idea and distinct rightness of it. "You'll have to reinstate me to active duty."

The director considered him. "That would solve the problem. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now may I be excused, Sir?"

"Yeah. You want anything?"

"No," he said, then immediately recanted. "Actually, if I could get something to help keep me awake. I don't want to sleep away my last hours."

Nick promised, "I'll have Dr. Lloyd come by."

"And some type of recording device," Loki added. "I want to leave a message for the baby."

With a nod, Fury departed.

Clint and Natasha glanced up at him as Loki stepped into the dining room. Cami sat in the chair across from them. Her head rested on her arm and the tabletop. Realizing she was asleep, Loki took the seat at the head of the table, which put him between Clint and Cami.

"She cried pretty hard," Natasha whispered. "Wore herself out."

Loki put down the glass and bottle, leaning over to caress the side of Cami's face.

She stirred and sat up, wincing as she rubbed at her brow and temples, which were probably aching from the dehydration excessive crying could cause. She accepted the glass of water Natasha set in front of her.

Clint nursed his own dark amber beverage. He said to Loki, "You seem calm."

There were things he could say, but Loki assumed none of them would be well-received. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

Natasha's eyes softened with visible sympathy. "Frigga showed me Edie's picture. She's adorable."

Loki smiled, pulling the image to the forefront of his memory. He tried not to show that sorrow was creeping in as he thought about all the things he would miss out on.

"I saw Edie with Cami in one of my visions," Clint admitted, shifting his shoulders like they were sore and stiff. "All the signs were there that something had happened to you. I just didn't recognize."

"Don't blame yourself. Not every vision comes true, Clint," Loki said. "I thought Frigga would have explained that."

"I didn't exactly seek her insights." He snatched up the bottle to fill his glass. "Kinda pointless when I planned to give up the power."

"This is no one's fault but my own," Loki said. "I was angry that Odin sent me to serve the Frost Giants. I looked for an excuse, something to revolt over. I invited Jahla into my life."

A knock sounded on the suite door.

"Dr. Lloyd, I assume," Loki told them and went to answer it.

"No more alcohol," the doctor ordered when he gave Loki the pills. "Your system is unbalanced enough right now."

Loki made light of his concern. "Not much is required of me tomorrow. I barely have to be functional."

The doctor handed him the digital voice recorder that Fury had sent, offered his true regrets at the situation and wished Loki all the happiness he could have wherever his spirit ventured after death.

"Where will you end up?" Clint inquired when Lloyd departed and Loki returned to the table. "Is that a question we're allowed to ask?"

"I cannot tell what I do not know. There are exceptions to every rule, and I am my own peculiarity."

"Are you scared?" Cami asked.

His gut reaction was to tell her no, but it would be a lie. Instead of answering, he borrowed her water to help down the pills.

Cami allowed his non response. She told him, "I'm scared."

Loki pushed back his chair to gather her into his lap and embrace. He held her as tight as he dared, pressing tender kisses onto her forehead and cheeks.

"I knew I wouldn't get to keep you," she said, looking mournful.

Cami had been constantly separated from people she cared about, which instilled in her a longing for stability and a deep fear of being alone. It was distressing to Loki that he wouldn't be the one to change all that for her.

"You will have Edie," he said, smiling, though his heart ached. "You will show her how to be kind, helpful and brave. Teach her to dance."

Those last words reminded him of Cami's coveted tango, another broken promise.

Clint inquired, "When Edie asks about you, what do you want us to tell her?"

"The truth—in a way she can understand."

There wasn't much left to say. So, Loki finally addressed the issue he had been avoiding for so long, directing his words to Clint and Natasha. "I'm sorry for everything I put you two through. I know I didn't deserve the second chance or trust you gave me."

Clint downed his drink. Then he stared at the empty glass, his features fighting to maintain a semblance of control. "I wanted to kill you," he admitted, pausing to swallow hard. "I figured you'd step out of line at some point and I'd be justified to do it, but—"

"I wasn't what you expected," Loki offered.

"Not at all."

Cami stared off in a weary daze, her breathing shallow.

"Perhaps you should try to go back to sleep," Loki suggested.

She sat up, taking in a deep breath while wiping and rubbing her eyes. She stole another gulp of her water before rising from his lap. Then she gripped his hand and requested, "Come with me?"

There was particular meaning in the inflection of her voice and the way her eyes settled on him, almost pleading. He guessed that she wanted more than comfort.

Cami tried to pull him toward the doorway, but he didn't budge because they weren't supposed to be alone. Clint must have remembered that too, because he was avoiding their gazes.

"We'll be nearby," Natasha assured Loki and Cami. "If you don't want any interruptions, you should keep the screaming to a minimum."

Cami laughed. "I can't make any promises."

If Loki had felt much bolder, he would have suggested Clint and Natasha join them—even if only to see their reactions to the offer. Though, truly, that was a crass tactic of a presumptuous Loki from a time before his heart was masked with hate and his soul ripped asunder.

"Maybe you should give us a code word, just in case," Clint suggested.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'stop!' or 'help!' or some combination of the two," Cami joked, tugging Loki along by the hand.

Once in the bedroom, the playfulness fell away. Cami admitted, "I really suck at goodbyes."

"I don't particularly like them. So, let's not say it."

This was their last night together and best opportunity to express the trust and devotion they'd forged in only a couple hectic months. Loki planned to give her anything she wanted from this encounter for there would be no other chance to surrender to their yearnings.

Loki cast off his coat and shirt before leaning in to kiss her. The scent and taste of the alcohol he'd consumed mixed with the heat and moisture of her mouth to tweak his senses and spark his sexual appetite. He lifted Cami to sit on the wide footboard of the bed, crouching down to remove her shoes and socks.

When he stood, she reached for his waistband, pulling him close then going after his zipper. He hoped to not rush things, but she yanked down his pants, and with her firm grip on his cock, the concept of a slow seduction flitted away.

Cami kissed at his scarred abdomen and hooked her free hand around the back of his thigh for stability as she stroked and kneaded the sensitive flesh. Then suddenly she stood, shifting him back then turning them. With his pants around his ankles, Loki lost his balance, forced to sit heavily on the footboard, which apparently was part of her plan. She tugged off his shoes, socks and pants before parting his legs and kneeling down. Her hands rested on his knees then glided up the insides of his thighs. She took his erection in hand again, continuing the enticing motions while licking at his scrotum.

Next she pressed her tongue to the base of his penis, gliding along the underside of the hardening shaft and over the top of the head. Then she reversed course, coating the tense flesh in hot saliva. A low hum of pleasure escaped him with each pass.

He gripped the heavy wooden frame by the fingers and heels to keep from toppling. "The bed," he said, his voice low and husky with desire. "Let's lie down."

She released him so he could scoot onto the mattress and across the covers. He settled among the pillows as she climbed up, still mostly clothed, and crawled to him. Settling on her stomach between his legs, Cami propped on her elbows to put her hands and mouth to work on every inch of his length.

He whispered her name, wanting to express his utter lust for her as all fear, doubt and reason melted from his mind. There was no denying it, he was hers, fully willing and helpless to her intentions. She was his brat, princess, lover and mother to his unborn child—an absolute goddess in his mind—yet she was the one servicing him.

Her dizzying technique pushed him beyond any awareness of their surroundings. Nothing could possibly exist but his pounding heart, labored breaths and the building gratification in his groin. He touched her head, caressing her hair with a feral growl. This sound only spurred Cami on. She picked up the pace of her bobbing, her demanding tongue pushing his tip against the slick roof of her mouth.

Loki couldn't resist the urge to raise and move his hips, quickening the pace and driving him recklessly toward release. He intended to warn her, but his muscles clenched, and he shook and moaned through the powerful orgasm.

Cami kept him in her mouth until he stilled, then proceeded to swallow and lick up the remnants of his seed with a sultry casualness that made him wish they'd gotten around to sharing their kinky lists. He guessed there might be a few surprises on hers.

"You are remarkable, my dearest," he insisted, expecting her to smile, but she just looked sad.

Though he was panting, Loki didn't lounge. He was relaxed, but not tired, which was good considering it was now his turn to bestow affection and stimulation.

Loki followed as Cami rolled off the bed, stopping her from shedding the garments. "Let me," he requested, distracting her with a drawn-out tongue tangle. After that, he placed Cami on the bed and took his time undressing her. He lavished kisses and caresses all over her body, waiting until she was fully nude to spread her legs and tantalize her inner thighs.

"You're such a tease," she said with a giggle.

He decided that was her way of telling him to speed things up a bit. Of course, the abundant juices leaking from her confirmed the theory. Cami jumped when he pressed his mouth to her sex. He kissed and caressed her outer labia before slipping his tongue in deeper to lick the full length of her slit. Her scent was thick in his nostrils and taste delectable.

Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he pulled her closer and buried his mouth within her folds. Skillfully using jaw, lip and tongue action, Loki had her writhing and humming before he'd even ventured another third of an inch higher to her clitoris. Then, as he crested that fateful hill, Cami tensed and began to buck. He kept at it, circling and flicking at the angry-red bud while she screamed his praises.

Only when she went limp beneath him, panting and softly whining from the overload, did he set her loose and crawl up to join her on the pillows.

"Oh," she purred with appreciation, "you are so my god."

She rolled to face him, reaching out to smooth his hair and caress the side of his face. He caught her hand, placing soft kisses on her palm.

"The three of us," Cami said, tears starting in her eyes as she looked down at her stomach, "will never be any closer than this."

He embraced her, letting her cry against his chest so she wouldn't see his own struggle. He wished he could soothe away her fears and pain.

When she'd calmed, Cami coaxed him erect again and guided him into her womb. Their last lovemaking was mindful and cooperative. Slow, gentle motions grew more urgent, but never frenzied. They savored the intimacy and sensations, clinging to each moment of shared bliss until the final chaotic jolt of pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12 - To End is to Begin Again

_Note - This is the final chapter of Mischief Makers._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - To End is to Begin Again**

* * *

Loki waited until Cami slept to leave the bed. He dressed again before returning to the dining room where he caught Clint and Natasha brewing some passions of their own. He apologized for the interruption, scolded them for not calling someone to relieve them of guard duty then escaped to the nursery with the recorder and a lantern.

He sauntered through the large space full of things and memories, but also so empty. He set the lantern on a bedside table, easing into the rocking chair to manipulate the handheld device and gather his thoughts. There was so much he wanted Edie to know, but understood the importance of using choice words and simplistic sentiments with a child.

After several minutes of consideration, Loki started the device.

"Edie, this is your father. I'm recording this because we'll never get to meet." His voice sounded smooth and clear despite a sudden tightness in his core. He realized that he'd have to keep this message short or risk breaking down during. "I'm sure you'll hear lots of stories about me, and most of them are probably true. The one thing I need you to believe more than anything else people might say, is that I love you very much and would be there with you and your mother right now if I could."

Loki paused the recording as fresh tears filled his eyes. He wiped at them then startled when he noticed that Clint and Natasha had wandered in.

"Sorry," Clint muttered.

"We'll go out," Natasha said, "so you can finish."

"No." Loki stood, handing the device to her. "I think I covered the most important points. Please make sure Edie gets a copy of the message."

"Thor is here," Clint told him. "We're gonna go."

He followed them to the sitting room where his sorrowful brother waited. "Don't say anything," Loki requested as soon as he and Thor were alone.

"How can I not? You were starting over, making a new life for yourself with Cami. You don't deserve this."

"But I do," Loki insisted. "I created him. His power and influence over me grew because I fed him every scrap of my pain and anger. I used him like a suit of armor to distance myself from others, wielding lies and trickery as my most effective weapons."

Thor accepted these words. "Everyone has a dark side they fight to control."

"Not like this."

"You still stood up to him, and I hope that he will never again have such a hold over you."

Loki looked away, feeling weary of the emotions and regrets that consumed his strength and time. Now there wasn't enough left to do everything he wanted. He requested, "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course."

The brothers strolled out of the palace with a trio of guards following behind at a respectful distance. Loki admired the vibrant pink and gold colors of the sunrise as they skirted the gardens and entered the stables.

Loki climbed the gate to perch atop the wall of Sleipnir's stall. The horse moved forward, showing his affection with a nuzzle. "I have to leave," Loki told him. "You're to have a new sister named Edie. Protect her and Cami. Watch over your brothers and keep Hel company when you can." He thought he could see sadness in the large, black eyes as the horse nodded.

Thor stood at the gate. "I'll look out for all of them," he promised, shrewd enough to not go into any of the specifics of Loki's estranged children.

Loki jumped down. "I appreciate that," he told Thor, giving a farewell pat and kiss on Sleipnir's nose.

Cami was up and dressed when they returned to the suite. They picked at their breakfast, saying very little. Then Loki washed up and changed into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform before they met up with the others in the throne room.

The group was larger than he expected, but still relatively small. Thor, Odin and Frigga were present, of course. The Warriors Three stood off to one side with Mike, Gary, Dan and Dr. Lloyd. Nick, Maria, Steve, Tony and Bruce collected around Clint and Natasha, quietly engaged in some debate. Jorn and Mahlora noticed them and drew near to offer their sympathies.

When Rosner and his daughters arrived, Mitzi and Diani chose to remain near the entry while their father moved to the king and queen. The twins waved Loki over when they met his gaze. They failed to hide their heartbreak from him.

"I'm so sorry, my dears," he said, gathering them into an embrace. "I'd hoped to have more time together."

The girls unsheathed and held up their specter blades. "The law requires a quick, clean execution," Diani explained. "Jahla does not believe a common weapon will suffice in killing the double."

Though more skilled with daggers, Loki took Mitzi's longsword. It seemed the better choice to inflict optimal damage.

A sudden chill swept over them as Farbauti, Ashaunti and their attendants stepped through the doorway with Sif. Loki thought Queen Farbauti looked stoic and quite formidable in her lush furs and sleek, black leather. She acknowledged him with a subtle bow of her head, which he returned. He didn't hate her, but couldn't bring himself to speak with her again. This was a day to end relationships, not build or try to fix them.

"It is time," Rosner reported and the guards opened the double doors out to where the five judges and Vali sat upon tall, ornate chairs. A massive crowd surrounded the platform, packed into the palace grounds as far as the eye could see.

Frigga swooped in for a final hug, her eyes red and swollen. She held Loki so tight that his flesh bruised and frame ached.

Odin's hand gripped Loki's shoulder, his features tense with purpose. The All-Father opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to offer a last bit of advice or comfort, but then his jaw trembled, shattering the illusion of his control and no words came.

Loki gave him an understanding nod. He pulled out of Frigga's arms and turned to where the Avengers and Mischief Makers stood in two long lines that formed a corridor to the doorway. All eyes were on him as Loki moved forward. He passed between Fury and Hill, pausing when he felt the brush of their fingertips against his hands. He looked down, realizing that every person held out a hand into his path. With a bolstering intake of breath, Loki continued down the line, grazing each hand and feeling thankful for the supportive touches and silent farewells.

Cami stood at the end of the line next to Clint. Her hand grasped for Loki's as he came near. She pushed up on her tiptoes, gifting him with a warm kiss. A tear trail on her cheek wiped off on his face, and Loki chose to leave it as Cami backed away to allow him to pass.

The massive crowd erupted with surprise and outrage as Loki stepped into view, carrying the longsword. He took his spot center stage, turning to bow respectfully to the shocked judges and Vali, who apparently hadn't been informed of Loki's role as executioner.

"Silence!" Ogalfus cried out, his voice amplified to carry out to all. He banged a thick scepter of gold, calling for order, but the ruckus grew to even more deafening levels as the guards escorted the shackled and smiling double onto the platform.

Bad Loki appeared almost giddy with anticipation. "Oh, this is perfect," he called out to Loki. "What a tragic spectacle for the unruly throng."

Loki drew closer. "Enjoy the attention while you can."

Odin crossed to the front of the platform, raising his arms to quiet the crowd, which took mere moments for someone of his authority. He spoke in a stern, commanding voice. "It is the decree of the court that the criminal be executed. Asgard will abide by this decision." His point made, a hush fell over them and Odin returned to stand with Frigga and Thor.

High Advisor Ogalfus rose from his chair to address the masses. He was such a puny presence in comparison to Odin. "The prisoner is guilty of unforgivable crimes against the realms, including coercion, kidnapping and attempted genocide. The penalty for his crimes is death. At this time, the condemned is allowed a final statement."

The double shrugged off the guards and turned to the glaring public. He spoke with biting contempt. "I was once the King of Asgard. I've since realized that a throne is a cleverly disguised prison. I refuse to be enslaved to the service or protection of you mindless, pathetic and ungrateful cattle. To have caused the realms such rampant fear, hatred and chaos, I'm utterly euphoric."

He stood tall and unshakable, his piercing eyes scanning the shocked and raging crowd before shifting to the Avengers and Mischief Makers crowded off to the side of the platform. He flashed them a mocking grin before settling his attention back on Loki. "Ready to die, hero?"

Retaking his chair, Ogalfus signaled the drummers who began their roll.

There was no fear or doubt in Loki as he counted down the tensing moments. He held his breath and gripped the specter blade as he stared into Bad Loki's callous eyes.

At fifteen seconds, silence fell.

Loki lunged, thrusting the longsword through the double's chest.

Bad Loki collapsed into the guards' arms. The magic which held him together dissolved and his features began to melt, sliding off his skull in bloody globs that drew screams from the crowd.

Loki's own legs buckled. It was the oddest thing, one moment he was upright, then flat on his back the next. It took effort to recognize the flushed and overwhelmed faces that collected around him as his vision narrowed and blurred. He could see Cami rest her cheek against his upper chest, but he felt detached from his own skin. There was no sensation aside from an invading cold that froze up his lungs, making him gasp for breath.

He dared to meet Cami's drowning orbs of blue-green. He reached for her, yet slowed at the sight of his pale skin changing to blue. He was weakening fast and couldn't recall how to warm his touch for her, so he let his hand drop.

Someone called his name, but he drifted and couldn't answer. A bright light engulfed his vision. The brilliance numbed his consciousness as it wrapped him up and lifted his spirit free.

* * *

It felt like no discernible time had passed, yet the light had carried Loki the great distance to Niflheim and into Hel's Hall of Justice. Loki surveyed the large, bare room, infested with shadow serpents that lazed around him. Hel sat stiff and stately upon her throne. Bad Loki's spirit stood at her side. A faint line of soul essence extended out from his chest to Loki's.

"Father," Hel acknowledged him, her tone and manner cold.

Still numb and trying to retain memories through the haze of his mind, Loki staggered toward them.

Bad Loki stepped away at his approach, sauntering around the back of the throne. "Do it now, Hel."

Loki puzzled. "Do what?"

"In preparation for my death, Hel and I made adjustments to the contract," Bad Loki said. "She's going to separate us and send me back. I'll escape in the body. Then, after biding my time, I'll collect Jahla and the baby for the completion of the ritual I promised."

Even with the realm's influence muting his emotions, terror sparked in him. "Tell me this isn't true?" Loki begged, falling to his knees at Hel's feet. He reached out to touch her hand, but his own passed right through her flesh and the arm of the golden throne. "Hel, please?" he continued, when she would not look at him.

"You have no sway over her," Bad Loki said, his tone becoming more critical. "For centuries you've been too self-absorbed to be of use to any of your children. She finally gets to judge your misdeeds."

Loki kept his attention on his daughter. "You cannot send him back. He is a monster and will continue to hurt people."

Hel asked, her voice hollow, "Why should I care about people?"

"You have judged countless lives during your reign as queen. You've told me several of their stories, praising the capacity for bravery and kindness in beings of many races." Again Loki tried to touch her, but she would not allow it. "Do not let him speak for you. He is equally guilty of my crimes."

Bad Loki laughed, strolling closer. "Stop whining and accept your fate."

Hel's gaze lifted from her lap. "I've already made my decision on this matter, and now you are powerless to resist me." She stood, gathering the chilling mists and paralyzing him with a subtle wave of her hand.

Loki resolved that he would not beg for her forgiveness or mercy. He deserved his fate.

An unexpected growl from Bad Loki indicated she'd done the same to him. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm breaking the contract."

He seethed. "You betray me? After all I've done for you?!"

She caressed the thin ribbon connecting them. "I've decided to make you whole again."

The mists enveloped them, dragging the halves together. Loki's soul merged in an explosion of ideas, recollections and emotions. Roughly two years of divergent experiences smashed together into a fractured consciousness. His imbalanced psyche couldn't reconcile the onslaught of vivid and exhaustive data. Loki convulsed in the mist's grip, screaming under the terrible strain from which there was no escape.

Hel's voice cut through the madness. "Someday I will judge you, Father. Until then, you will wait your turn like every soul in my kingdom."

* * *

Cami sat at the study table in her robe and pajamas, staring blindly at the wide variety of flower arrangements set out before her, taking up nearly every inch of the surface. Flowers and various gifts from across the realms packed the sitting and dining rooms. The majority were offered as condolences. A few were early presents for the baby.

_He's only been gone five days,_ Cami thought. She'd cried, slept or vomited through most of them. How was she going to endure this anguish?

"Frigga sent another potion for you," Natasha said, setting the bottle on the table.

Cami said, her voice devoid of real emotion, "That was nice of her."

Natasha stroked the back of Cami's head and kneaded her neck and shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

"No." The thought of eating made her queasy.

"We can go out," she suggested, "take a walk through the gardens, maybe trash a few training dummies."

"Not right now."

Cami guessed that Clint wasn't alone when he chose to clear his throat upon entering the bedroom. She turned to see Nick Fury standing with him. "You never give up," she said with a tired, almost wounded sigh.

"It's one of my more irksome qualities," the director agreed. "I had to try one more time before I left."

"Well, since you're blocking my exit..."

Clint frowned at her disrespectful tone.

Nick wasn't fazed. "The events of the last months haven't been fair to you, and I'm sorry for the part I've played in that."

When only snide remarks came to mind, Cami chose to remain silent.

Nick continued, "I wanted you to know, that I recommended to Secretary Pierce that Loki be added to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Wall of Remembrance under his alias, Thomas Murphy. He's very receptive to the idea. Also, Loki's service record will state that he died honorably in the defense of the people of Earth."

A lump formed in her throat, leaving Cami speechless.

Natasha did respond. "That's really great, Nick. I think Loki would be pleased."

His focus still on Cami, Fury attempted to be reassuring when he said, "This situation won't be forever."

Cami muttered, "Loki's dead forever."

He nodded, his head lowering. "I meant that some day you'll probably be able to come home. Rosner has a lead on a teacher for you, another adaptive mage that can show you the ropes. Hopefully with enough hard work, you'll be able to control your power."

Nick's last phrase served as a reminder to Cami that S.H.I.E.L.D. considered her a liability and underachiever.

"Is that all?"

"Our personnel helped with the distribution of the recovered relics to the realms, and somewhere in all that mess Loki's scepter disappeared from Odin's vault. I need to borrow Clint and Natasha for an extensive follow up."

Cami pondered the bad news while her eyes shifted to her brother.

Clint admitted, "I turned down Odin's offer to run the new task force. Nat and I are going back to Earth."

"Oh." She felt an instant spark and prickle in the center of her chest as her face flooded with heat.

Natasha leaned down to wrap Cami in her arms. "It's okay. We're going to visit as much as we can; and Odin promises we can pass messages and stuff through the bifrost. Nick is also making arrangements for the Murphys to come spend some time with you here."

Clint hurried to add, "Kotter and Hopper have accepted positions on the task force. You'll get to see them all the time; and Mike's totally willing to be your dance partner whenever the mood strikes ya."

He looked so calm, like leaving wasn't that big of a deal. Clint was used to living from mission to mission. Cami invested herself more deeply than that and couldn't switch gears so quickly and move on. That was one major difference between them.

Natasha sensed the further decline of her mood. "We all miss him. Don't think that we don't."

"I know. It's just—I think I really loved him."

They let her fight through the rush of emotions, waiting for her to collect herself again.

Cami had never seen Fury look so sentimental as he said, "I wish you the best, Cami. You were one of the spunkiest recruits we've had in awhile."

She forced a small grin, still wiping at insistent tears. "You're not going to forget about me?"

"Not a chance. Thanks to Loki and yourself, Earth is now an active part of a much larger community." His features grew more serious, yet his tone seemed to joke. "All our jobs just got exceptionally harder."

* * *

_Author's Note- This is the final chapter of Mischief Makers. _

_Loki and Cami will be reunited in Mischief Makers 2 - The Soul Eater._


End file.
